Vegetas verschollenes Familienmitglied
by variefanel
Summary: Eine Verwandte Vegetas landet durch Zufall auf der Erde, wo sie vom großen Turnier erfährt. Dort sieht sie Vegeta seit 30 Jahren endlich wieder und freundet sich auch mit den Z-Kriegern an. Leider tauchen auch bald wieder Schwierigkeiten und Bösewichte
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen gehören nicht mir, sondern dem wunderbaren Mangaka Akira Toriyama.  
  
A/N: Die FF ist vielleicht ein wenig älter bereits, denn ich hatte bisher keine Möglichkeit sie zu veröffentlichen! Dieses Kapitel ist kurz und wenig interessant, doch das nächste ist schon um einiges spannender, dieses hier muss man aber lesen um den Sinn der FF zu verstehen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und schreibt mir schön viele Reviews!  
  
Der blaue Planet "Endlich geht das Ding wieder, dieser alte Schrottkasten! Ich dachte schon, ich würde nie von hier wegkommen! Mal schauen, wo ich lande, wenn ich einfach nur den Kurs eingebe; mit dem Landeprogramm zusammen kann ja auch nichts passieren", sprach Shannen mit sich selbst, setzte sich in ihr Raumschiff, das einem zu groß geratenem Tennisball ähnelte, programmierte den Bordcomputer, schloss die Luke und drückte einen kleinen Hebel um. Nur ganz kurz war im Raumschiff ein kurzes Rütteln zu spüren, dann startete es und hob mit hoher Geschwindigkeit vom Planeten ab. "Ich werde 'ne Weile schlafen! Das wird der Wunde heilen helfen und der Schulter wird's auch nicht schaden, wenn ich wieder zu Kräften komme!", murmelte Shannen und schloss die Augen. Shannen konnte man nicht gerade groß nennen mit ihren 165cm. Sie hatte lange schwarze Haare mit einem Blauglanz darin. Sie trug immer eine schwarze Hose, ein langärmliges, enges, dunkelblaues T-Shirt, darüber ein kurzärmliges, schwarzes Hemd und darüber noch einen blauen Überwurf. Was sie aber zu etwas Besonderem machte, war ihr braun behaarter Schwanz, der wie der eines Affen aussah, den sie immer um ihren Bauch wickelte, allerdings unter dem Überwurf, damit ihn keiner sah und sie somit als das identifizierte was sie war, eine Kriegerin eines Folkes, das alle für ausgestorben hielten. Schreiend schreckte Shannen aus einem Alptraum hoch. Sie wurde, wie immer, wenn sie schlief, von ihrem üblichen Alptraum gequält. Sie wusste, was sie darin sah, war einmal wirklich geschehen, aber sie hatte es nicht mitangesehen und hatte auch so über die Geschehnisse nicht viel erfahren, trotzdem war ihr Alptraum detailliert. Er quälte Shannen seit fast 30 Jahren und machte ihr sehr zu schaffen, ihre Mutter hatte, als sie noch lebte, sie oft gefragt von was sie träume, worauf Shannen nie geantwortet hatte. Jetzt wo sie drüber nachdachte, bereute sie es. Sie hatte ihre Mutter sehr geliebt, doch schon mit 14 Jahren, also vor 20 Jahren, verlor sie sie. "Ich habe ja nicht besonders viel geschlafen! Na ja! Nicht zu ändern!", murmelte sie und warf einen Blick auf die Kontrollanzeige. "Ich bin jetzt also in der Milchstraße! Komischer Name! Ich werde auf diesem einladend aussehenden, blauen Planeten landen!" Wenige Augenblicke später landete sie inmitten eines Urwaldes neben einem riesigen Berg, der ebenfalls vereinzelt mit riesigen Bäumen bewachsen war. Sie fand eine nicht besonders große Höhle am Fuß des Berges, in der sie ihr Raumschiff versteckte. "Mal umschauen! Hoffentlich ist dieser Planet nicht zu sehr mit Vollidioten bevölkert!", redete Shannen mit sich selbst und begann auf den Berg zu klettern. Da sie recht gut in Form war, war das bald bewältigt und sie konnte sich oben umschauen. "Na super! Ich bin irgendwo im nirgendwo! Halt! Da drüben scheint ein hoher Turm und ein kleines Zeltdorf zu sein! Bis dahin müssten es ungefähr 3 Kilometer sein! Dauert ja nicht lange!" Mit diesen Worten stieß sich Shannen von Boden ab und sprang vom Berg, unten am Boden landete sie locker auf beiden Beinen und ging gemütlich in die Richtung in der sie das Dorf gesehen hatte. 


	2. Auf dem Großen Turnier

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Charaktere und Orte gehören Akira Toriyama und ich verdiene nicht einen müden Cent mit dieser FF!  
  
A/N: Hier ist schon mal das zweite Kapitel, ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr schriebt mir Reviews! (Ihr heimlichen Leser seid gemeint!) Dieses Kapitel ist wie versprochen schon sehr viel länger als das erste und auch schon sehr viel spannender! Das meinte zumindest meine Co-Leserin! Viel Spaß und schreibt mir mal!  
  
Auf dem großen Turnier "Papa! Schau mal! Da kommt jemand!", meinte ein großer, junger Indianer zu einer etwas älteren Ausgabe des jungen Manns neben ihm auf der Lichtung. "Guten Tag!", grüßte der ältere von beiden Shannen betrachtete sie kurz, "Ich bin Bora! Und das ist mein Sohn Upa! Wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie?" "Guten Tag! Mein Name ist Shannen! Ich habe mich verlaufen und möchte gern wissen, wo ich die nächste Stadt finde in der sich eine Kampfschule befindet!", log sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. "Eine ganze Weile werden Sie brauchen, die nächste Stadt ist im Norden! Aber da ist jetzt sowieso keiner! Alle Kämpfer reisen jetzt zur Insel Papaya, wo in ein paar Tagen das Turnier der Waffenlosenkampfkunst abgehalten wird!", antwortete Upa. "Entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber können Sie mir sagen, wie ich zur Insel komme?" Shannen bemerkte, dass der, der sich als Bora vorgestellt hatte, sie nun neugierig musterte. "Ich werde Ihnen eine Karte geben! Dann finden Sie den Weg ganz schnell!", versprach er dann und winkte sie zu einem der Zelte. Zehn Minuten später bedankte sie sich und machte sich mit einem, ebenfalls geliehenen, Capsule-Motorrad in Richtung Süd-Osten, wo sich laut Karte die Insel befand, auf den Weg. "Also einige gute Wissenschaftler scheint dieser Planet aufweisen zu können! Diese Capsule- Erfindungen scheinen wirklich praktisch zu sein", überlegte Shannen bei sich. "Sieh mal einer an, wie viel Teilnehmer das diesmal sind!", staunte ein Mann, der offensichtlich zu den Kämpfern gehörte, die ihre Gegner nur mit Kraft und nicht mit Köpfchen besiegten. Dann bemerkte er, dass er von einem recht jung aussehenden Mädchen, das in der Nähe stand, gemustert wurde und meinte zu ihr: "Na kleine Maus! Hast du dich reingeschmuggelt, um bei den Vorrundenkämpfen zusehen zu können? Dann solltest du dir meinen Kampf ansehen, der könnte interessant und lehrreich für dich werden!" Shannen begann zu lächeln:" Den Fight werde ich nicht verpassen! Kennst du schon deinen Gegner? Und nehmen keine Frauen am Turnier teil?" Der Angesprochene antwortete, ebenfalls lächelnd:" Nein, ich weiß nicht, wer die Nummer 20 gezogen hat, also mein Gegner ist. Es nehmen, soweit ich weiß, bei den 80 Teilnehmern, die sich gemeldet haben, keine Frauen teil! Aber die hätten alle sowieso keine Chance zu gewinnen, Häschen!" "Nummer 19 und 20 bitte zum Ring Nummer 2 kommen! Ihr Kampf beginnt!", erscholl plötzlich die Ansage aus dem Lautsprecher. Lächelnd begleitete der Kerl Shannen zum Kampfring und meinte:" Du musst leider hier warten! Ich werde den Kampf so schnell wie möglich hinter mich bringen, damit ich ganz schnell wieder bei dir bin!" Dann kletterte er in den Ring. "Nun los! Wo ist mein Gegner? Ich werde diesem Schwächling zeigen wo der Hammer hängt!", rief er und sah sich um, er erstarrte als er sah, wer in der Ring stieg." Du bist mein Gegner? Ich kann es nicht fassen! Ich soll gegen ein schwaches, hilfloses, kleines Mädchen antreten?" Shannen musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken, sie hatte versprochen diesen Kampf nicht zu verpassen, denn sie war der Kämpfer mit der Nummer 20. "Wir werden sehen, wer hilflos und schwach ist!", entgegnete sie ruhig und wartete, dass der Kampf freigegeben würde. "Ich werde zärtlich zu dir sein, Häschen!", kam es daraufhin von ihrem Gegenüber, endlich erklang der Gong und der Kampf konnte losgehen. Erst wich Shannen ihrem Gegner nur aus und so war er auf den Schlag in die Magengrube nicht gefasst gewesen, ihr Gegner knickte wie ein Taschenmesser zusammen und fiel um, dann wurde sie zum Sieger erklärt. So ging es eine ganze Weile weiter, bis ihr eine Gruppe auffiel, die in einer Ecke stand. Von den zehn Kämpfern hatte sie zwei schon gesehen und zwar vor dreißig Jahren. Allerdings sah sie einen von beiden in ihren Alpträumen grausam sterben und den anderen hatte sie zuletzt gesehen, da war er knapp zehn Jahre alt." Vegeta!", dachte sie und ein schmerzlicher Ausdruck huschte über ihr Gesicht. Shannen hatte es endlich bis ins Achtelfinale geschafft und zu ihrer Freude auch Vegeta und die anderen Kämpfer, bei denen er immer stand, wenn er nicht kämpfte. Im Achtelfinale sollte sie gegen einen Kerl antreten, der nicht wollte, dass sein Name genannt wurde. "Ah, da ist ja die junge Dame!", meinte ihr Gegner mit einer seltsam brummenden Stimme. Sie wusste, bei diesen Kampf sahen auch die anderen übriggebliebenen Teilnehmer zu und sie wollte noch nicht zuviel von ihrem Können preisgeben. Der Kampf begann und sie wich erst mal wieder nur aus. Als sie ihn angreifen wollte, traf sie unerwartet ein Schlag in die rechte Seite, sie spürte die den heftigen Schmerz, gab aber keinen Mucks von sich. "Tat's weh? Das tut mir fast leid! Aber auch nur fast! Killer wie ich, na ja, die sind eben meist Rücksichtslos!", grinste ihr Gegner sie an. "Mein Gott, das ist Tao Baibai! Er hat es gewagt, er ist hier tatsächlich aufgetaucht!", hörte sie eine Stimme von einem der anderen Kämpfer. "Das steck ich locker weg! Aber du wirst es bereuen hier angetreten zu sein!", meinte sie zu ihrem Gegenüber. Er hatte es nicht kommen sehen, aber ihn traf ein so starker Tritt in den Rücken, dass er aus dem Ring und bewusstlos gegen die Wand flog. "Der Kampf war gar nicht schlecht! Ich werde es aber trotzdem leicht gegen sie haben!", kommentierte ein kleiner, junger Mann mit Glatze den Kampf. "Deine Gegnerin ist nicht zu unterschätzen, Kuririn! Dieser Kampfstil kommt mir bekannt vor, und egal woher ich ihn kenne, er ist sehr wirkungsvoll und man schlägt seinen Gegner meist mit einem Schlag k.o.! Dieser Tritt war so platziert, dass der Gegner keine Chance hatte ihn abzuwehren!", warnte Vegeta den Glatzkopf. Shannen hatte das Gespräch mit angehört und erschrak, sie musste vorsichtiger sein, wenn sie sich nicht zu früh verraten wollte. Die Kämpfe der anderen Teilnehmer interessierten sie nicht, dazu hatte sie zu starke Schmerzen in der rechten Seite. Abends waren alle restlichen Kämpfe des Achtelfinales ausgetragen und es stand fest wer im Viertelfinale gegen wen antreten musste; außer Shannen war jeder Teilnehmer, der eine Runde weiter gekommen war, einer von diesen zehn Freunden, natürlich nicht alle, sondern nur noch sieben. Kuririn, der mit der Glatze, Tenshinhan, ein Typ mit Glatze und drei Augen, ein Grünling, der unter dem Namen Belzebub antrat, aber von dieser Gruppe meist Piccolo genannt wurde, ein junger Mann namens Son-Gohan, Vegeta, ein gewisser Trunks, der unverkennbare Ähnlichkeit mit Vegeta aufwies und zum Schluss der Kerl aus ihren Alpträumen, bzw. einer, der genauso aussah, mit dem Unterschied, dass ihm die Narbe auf der linken Wange fehlte, dieser Typ wurde von allen Son-Goku genannt, nur der Teenager Son-Gohan nicht, der nannte ihn "Papa", was ihn als Sohn Son-Gokus auswies. Die Kämpfe ab dem Viertelfinale würden draußen vor Zuschauern stattfinden, Shannen gefiel diese Aussicht überhaupt nicht, sie wurde nicht gerne begafft. Zum Glück würde diese Runde erst am nächsten Tag beginnen, weil es schon ziemlich spät war und die Wettkämpfe schon früh am Morgen begonnen hatten. Jetzt wurde es langsam dunkel und die Leute draußen, die auf die Ansage, wer alles ins Viertelfinale gekommen war, gewartet hatten, verschwanden. Als ihr Name aufgerufen worden war, hatte sie bemerkt, dass Vegeta plötzlich die Stirn gerunzelt hatte. Das hieß, er erinnerte sich langsam wieder an sie bzw. der Name kam ihm bekannt vor und das bedeutete nicht unbedingt etwas Gutes. Shannen ging zum Eingang der Kampfhalle um den Sonnenuntergang zu beobachten, früher hatte sie immer schlechte Erinnerungen mit diesem Naturschauspiel in Verbindung gebracht, doch hier auf diesem Planeten hatte der Sonnenuntergang etwas Beruhigendes an sich. "Hallo!", kam es plötzlich von einer Stimme direkt hinter ihr, Shannen war so in Gedanken gewesen, dass sie niemanden hatte näherkommen hören. Ohne sich umzudrehen antwortete sie:" Hallo! Was willst du von mir?" "Mein Vater meinte, du würdest ihm bekannt vor kommen! Kennst du ihn?" Nun drehte sich Shannen doch um, vor ihr stand der junge Mann, der Vegeta so ähnlich sah, da er von seinem Vater gesprochen hatte, schlussfolgerte sie, dass Vegeta dieser sein musste. "Mein Name ist Trunks! Mein Vater ist der Mann dort drüben, mit den Senkrecht stehenden Haaren, der herüber schaut!", stellte er sich verlegen eine Verbeugung andeutend vor, weil Shannen ihn so genau betrachtete. "Ich freue mich dich kennen zu lernen! Ich bin Shannen! Entschuldige mich bitte, ich möchte mich ein wenig ausruhen!", damit ging sie wieder in die Ecke, wo sie ihren Rucksack hingelegt hatte und tat so als meditiere sie, dabei beobachtete sie die zehn Freunde in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke unter den Wimpern hinweg. Trunks sagte gerade irgendwas, worauf Vegeta zu ihr herübersah, außerdem beobachtete auch dieser Son-Goku sie. Nach einer kleinen Weile wandten sich beide aber wieder dem Gespräch der anderen zu. Irgendwann musste Shannen eingeschlafen sein, denn sie schreckte mal wieder aus ihrem Alptraum hoch. Als sie ihre Augen aufschlug, sah sie direkt in ein nachdenklich, aber trotzdem freundlich dreinschauendes Gesicht, das sie sehr gut kannte. "Ich dachte schon, sie würden nie aus diesem Alptraum aufwachen! Ach übrigens, ich heiße Vegeta!", lächelte ihr Gegenüber. Shannen sah sich kurz um, alle anderen schliefen gegen die Wand gelehnt, nur Vegeta war wach. "Es tut mir leid! Ich wollte sie nicht wecken! Ich brauche mich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr vorstellen!", Shannen wandte Vegeta wieder ihren Blick zu, senkte ihn aber sofort und starrte auf den Fußboden. "Ja, Trunks hat es mir gesagt, außerdem war es bei der Bekanntgabe unvermeidlich! Aber es braucht Ihnen nichts leid zu tun! Ich habe nämlich nicht geschlafen! Ich habe das Gefühl, Sie schon mal gesehen zu haben, ich habe die ganze Zeit darüber nachgedacht, wo das gewesen sein könnte! Bis mir auffiel, dass Sie einen Alptraum hatten!", erklärte Vegeta ihr, während er ihr beim Aufstehen behilflich war. "Danke für die Hilfe! Meine Beine sind anscheinend eingeschlafen! Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, lasse ich Sie jetzt mit Ihren schlafenden Freunden allein! Ich werde einen Spaziergang machen!" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, ging sie hinaus. Sie war kaum aus der Tür hinaus, schon war sie von drinnen nicht mehr zu sehen, so dunkel war es draußen, da der Himmel völlig bewölkt war, spendete auch der Mond kein Licht. "Ich werde schon noch rauskriegen, woher ich dich kenne!", dachte Vegeta bei sich und setzte sich wieder zu seinem Sohn und den anderen. Shannen stand draußen neben dem Eingang und lauschte, als sie sicher war, dass Vegeta ihr nicht folgte, um sie zu fragen, wer genau sie war, schlenderte sie zu einem Baum, der zwischen der Kampfhalle und dem Kampfring im Freien auf einer kleinen Wiese stand. Sie kletterte auf einen der Äste, lehnte sich gegen den Stamm und dachte nach wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte, wie sie sich benehmen sollte damit niemand bemerkte, was sie war, denn deswegen gejagt werden, war ihre größte Angst, - bis jetzt jedenfalls. Allerdings war es unwahrscheinlich, dass sie verfolgt werden würde wegen ihrer Vorfahren, und wenn es nun doch geschah, sie wusste sich zu verteidigen. Also beschloss sie sich so wie immer zu verhalten. Shannen dachte nach, wie sie auf diesem Planeten leben würde, falls sie blieb. Sie hatte bisher zwar nicht viel über diesen erfahren, sie wusste nur, dass er Erde hieß, es einige gute Wissenschaftler gab, aber die Erfindungen noch nicht so fortschrittlich waren, wie die auf manch anderem Planeten auf dem sie mal gewesen war. "Hier ist es wunderschön! Und solange Vegeta mich nicht erkennt, bleib ich sowieso! Hoffentlich macht mir keiner von diesen Idioten einen Strich durch die Rechnung, ich werde wohl nur ungern von hier fortgehen!", dachte Shannen laut, als sie den Sonnenaufgang beobachtete. "Also kennt er Sie wirklich!", ließ eine Stimme unter ihr verlauten, erschrocken blickte sie am Baumstamm entlang hinunter. Dort stand, an den Baum gelehnt, einer von Vegetas Freunden. Er hatte etwas längere, schwarze Haare und Narben an Auge und Wange, was ihn sofort als Kämpfer auszeichnete, der nicht so schnell Fersengeld gab. "Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich Sie bei ihrem Selbstgespräch belauscht habe! Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie im Baum saßen, als ich herkam um den Sonnenaufgang zu sehen! Ich bin übrigens Yamchu!", sprach er gelassen weiter. "Ich bin Shannen! Und bevor Sie mir irgendwelche Fragen stellen, es geht Sie nichts an!", meinte sie im Plauderton zu ihm, während sie sich vom Ast fallen ließ und locker auf dem Boden landete, dann ging sie einfach zurück in die Kampfhalle. "Komisches Mädchen! Ich frag mich, woher sie Vegeta kennt! Hoffentlich erinnert er sich bald!", murmelte Yamchu vor sich hin und folgte ihr in die Halle. In einer halben Stunde würde der Kampf zwischen ihr und Kuririn stattfinden, vorher wollte er ihm unbedingt noch sagen wie gelenkig und sportlich seine Gegnerin anscheinend war, Der Kampf begann. Shannen blieb bei ihrer üblichen Taktik, erst ausweichen und austesten wie stark der Gegner wirklich ist, außerdem hatte sie immer noch ein unangenehmes, schmerzhaftes Ziehen in der rechten Seite. Nachdem Kuririn eine viertel Stunde vergeblich versuchte sie mit seinen Schlägen und Tritten zu treffen, da sie für ihn immer zu schnell auswich, verlor er die Geduld und meinte:" Hast du etwa Angst, du würdest k.o. gehen? So wenig Vertrauen in dein eigenes Können? Dein Gehampel war sowieso völlig umsonst, jetzt wirst du dein blaues Wunder erleben!" Shannen beobachtete ruhig was er tat, er konzentrierte sich um seine Energie zu einer Energiekugel zu bündeln, und dachte, ein Lächeln unterdrückend: "endlich ein Gegner mit etwas Können! Es ist zwar sinnlos so etwas gegen mich einzusetzen, aber versuchen kann man es ja! Er ist ein guter Kämpfer, der mir sicher noch das eine oder andere beibringen könnte! Der Fight wird sicher noch lustig, beziehungsweise auf jeden Fall interessant!" Kuririn schoss die Kugel auf sie ab, als sie auswich stellte sie erstaunt fest, dass er die Kugel lenken konnte und diese sie jetzt verfolgten. "Jetzt ist es aus mit flüchten! Ich werde dir zeigen wo der Hammer hängt!", Kuririn schien ein wenig übereifrig und hörte daher nicht was Son-Goku hinter der Absperrung zu den anderen sagte, Shannen jedoch hörte jedes Wort mehr als deutlich:" Das war zu voreilig! Er macht genau den gleichen Fehler wie du damals gegen mich, Piccolo, oder später Freezer!" Kaum hatte Shannen den Namen Freezer gehört, war sie wie gelähmt, erst zu spät merkte sie, dass sie sich zu lange hatte ablenken lassen. Kuririns Energiekugel traf sie mit voller Wucht, wurde davon gegen eine Wand geschleudert, die an den Seiten zur Kampfhalle die Absperrung bildeten, die sofort über ihr zusammenbrach. Shannen konnte gerade noch einem riesigen Stein ausweichen, der ihr auf den Kopf gefallen wäre. Mitten in einem Haufen aus Mauerresten saß sie nun und stieß sich so schnell sie konnte ab und sprang davon fort, damit Kuririn sie nicht sofort wieder angreifen konnte. "Gar nicht schlecht! Die meisten anderen wären schon durch den Aufschlag gegen die Wand k.o. gegangen, geschweige denn hätten eine solche Schockwelle ohne Verletzung überstanden!", hörte Shannen Yamchu zu diesem Piccolo sagen. "Sie sind eine harte Nuss und auch sehr flink, aber nur durch ausweichen kann man nicht gewinnen!", bemerkte Shannens Gegner und griff sie wieder an. Ein stechender Schmerz in der linken Schulter machte Shannen jetzt ein wenig langsamer und sie konnte den Angriffen nicht mehr ganz ausweichen, so dass sie sich einem Nahkampf nicht mehr entziehen konnte. "Ich hoffe, Sie sind ein guter Verlierer! Ich beginne mich zu langweilen, also werde ich den Kampf jetzt beenden!" Mit diesen Worten duckte sich Shannen seitlich unter einem Schlag ihres Gegenübers hindurch, zog ihm die Beine weg und während er fiel, verpasste sie ihm einen Handkantenschlag, woraufhin er bewusstlos auf dem Boden aufschlug. Shannen wurde zum Sieger der Runde erklärt und sie verließ den Kampfplatz, Son-Goku war sofort bei seinem bewusstlosen Freund und trug ihn in die Kampfhalle. "Ein bemerkenswerter Schlag! Sie haben einen interessanten Kampfstil! Aber ob Sie mit ihrer Taktik weiterhin gewinnen, bezweifle ich sehr stark! Sie mussten bereits gut einstecken!", raunte Vegeta ihr zu, als sie an ihm vorbei ging. "Ich freue mich auf Ihren Kampf! Ich frage mich, ob Sie im Stande sind den Teenager zu besiegen!", meinte sie daraufhin zurück, sie konnte es sich einfach nicht verkneifen Vegeta zu ärgern. Dann ging sie zu dem Baum zurück, auf dem sie mehr als die halbe Nacht verbracht hatte, schwang sich wieder auf den gleichen Ast und hatte somit ungehinderte Aussicht über den gesamten Kampfring, auf dem Vegeta gleich gegen den jungen Son-Gohan antreten würde. Sie ließ es sich zwar nicht anmerken, aber sie konnte es kaum erwarten Vegeta wieder kämpfen zu sehen und zu erfahren was für Fortschritte er gemacht hatte. Ihr Spruch hatte Vegeta gegenüber zeigte Wirkung, sie bemerkte wie er ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf und mit den Zähnen knirschte. Kaum hatte der Kampfrichter den Kampf für eröffnet erklärt, als sich die beiden Gegner, Son-Gohan und Vegeta, in enormer Geschwindigkeit angriffen. Was beide an Schlägen einsteckten, war erschreckend, allerdings war es offensichtlich dass Son-Gohan mehr kassierte. "Los Son-Gohan! Du kannst ihn besiegen!" Kuririn war wieder zu sich gekommen und feuerte seinen Freund jetzt eifrig an. Plötzlich schlug Vegeta Son-Gohan mit voller Wucht in den Magen, dieser wurde von der Wucht des Schlages von den Füßen gehoben und flog in Richtung Aus. Doch knapp über dem Boden blieb der junge Kämpfer mitten in der Luft hängen. "Er kann fliegen?", stellte Shannen völlig überrascht fest. "Natürlich kann er das! Das ist hier nichts Besonderes! Sogar der kleine Son-Goten, Son-Gohans kleiner Bruder, kann das! Diese Fähigkeit müssen sie ihrem Vater abgeguckt haben, denn der ist ein begeisterter Kämpfer, der dazu neigt so etwas auch seinen Kindern beizubringen!", meinte eine Stimme neben ihr. Sie wandte sich der Stimme zu und erkannte, dass Tenshinhan neben ihr in der Luft schwebte. "Nein! Anscheinend nicht! Allerdings habe ich nicht erwartet, dass ich in den Endrunden auf solche Gegner treffen würde! Dann werde ich mich wohl doch ein kleines bisschen anstrengen müssen!", stellte Shannen richtig, woraufhin er erklärte:" Das ist das erste Turnier, dass du dir auch nur ansiehst! Bereits vor Jahren, da war Son-Goku noch weit jünger als Son- Gohan jetzt, er war ungefähr 10 oder 11 Jahre alt, begannen wir im Turnier Energietechniken einzusetzen, manche von uns konnten damals schon fliegen!" Shannen wandte sich wieder dem Kampf zu. Vegeta war gerade dabei seinen Gegner schlimm zu verprügeln, der Kampf fand mittlerweile in de Luft statt. Vegeta schlug Son-Gohan so fest er konnte in Richtung Boden, dieser konnte sich diesmal nicht abfangen. Als er aufschlug, befand er sich leider außerhalb des Rings und hatte verloren. Eine Frau mittleren Alters stürzte sofort zu ihm und half ihm beim Aufstehen, nebenbei sagte sie irgendetwas was Shannen nicht verstehen konnte, woraufhin Son-Gohan der Frau antwortete:" Mama, es geht mir gut! Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung, ich habe nur ein paar blaue Flecken, das ist alles! Vegeta hat mich mit dem Schlag nicht verletzt, sondern überrascht, da habe ich die Konzentration verloren!" "Das ist also seine Mutter, Son- Gokus Frau!", dachte Shannen und prägte sich das Gesicht und die Person, die sie zu sein schien gut ein. Sie wollte auf keinem Fall einen von Vegetas Bekannten begegnen, ohne zu wissen wer es ist oder ihn einschätzen zu können. Nachdem Son-Gohan hinter der Mauer, die ja eine der Absperrungen darstellte war, begann der Kampf von Vegetas Sohn, Trunks gegen den Grünling, Piccolo. Dieser Kampf verlief ähnlich wie der von Vegeta gegen Son-Gohan, Piccolo schlug Trunks nach einer Weile aus dem Ring; Ebenfalls aus der Luft, denn auch diese Beiden flogen während des Kampfes. Danach kam Tenshinhan und Son- Goku dran. Nachdem beide im Ring waren, der Kampf freigegeben wurde, versprachen sie sich gegenseitig ihr Bestes zu geben und legten los. Der Kampf war schnell beendet, Son-Goku blendete seinen Gegner mit einer Attacke, die er Sonnenblitz nannte, und brachte ihn durch einen Trick dazu den Boden außerhalb des Rings zu berühren, was für Tenshinhan zur Niederlage führte. Tenshinhan nahm es gelassen und meinte:" Gegen dich wäre ich sowieso nicht angekommen! Und so erspart es mir das Gezeter von Chichi!" Das sagte er so leise, dass nur Son-Gokus Frau und das Publikum es nicht hörten, woraufhin die zehn Freunde in schallendes Lachen ausbrachen. "Wie gut endlich mal wieder jemanden vor Freude und nicht vor Gemeinheit lachen zu hören!", dachte Shannen und musste auch ein wenig schmunzeln. "Und nun zum ersten Kampf des Halbfinales! In diesem Kampf trifft Shannen auf Vegeta!", rief der Ringrichter durchs Mikrofon aus. Shannen ließ sich wieder einfach vom Baum fallen und ging auf Vegeta, der am Durchgang zum Kampfplatz stand, zu. "Gib dein Bestes! Bleib aber fair!", flüsterte er ihr zu und betrat mit ihr den Ring. Sie nahmen beide die Kampfstellung ein und warteten darauf, dass der Ringrichter den Kampf freigab. Kaum hatte der Ringrichter erklärt, der Kampf könne beginnen, da schoss Vegeta auf sie zu und griff sie an. "Kneifen gilt nicht!" ,meinte Vegeta, als Shannen wieder erst nur auswich. "Hast du Angst, du könntest mich nicht kriegen, wenn ich erst mal nur ausweiche und du würdest schlapp machen, Struwelchen? Bist wohl zu nahe an eine offene Stromleitung gekommen, was?" Das hatte gesessen, damit hatte Shannen Vegeta stinksauer gemacht und er schlug jetzt so fest und schnell zu wie er konnte. Der erste Schlag ging weit daneben, aber der zweite traf sie voll an der linken Schulter. Sie taumelte nach hinten; plötzlich stand sie am Rand des Rings und er hatte sie so in die Ecke getrieben, dass sie nicht mehr ausweichen konnte. Shannen stieß sich mit ihrer ganzen Kraft nach oben hin ab und blieb ein paar hundert Meter über dem Boden in der Luft stehen. "Ah ja! Du kannst also auch schweben! Schön! Dann verlegen wir den Kampf eben in die Luft, da haben wir mehr Platz!", Vegeta folgte ihr und griff sie weiter an. "Greif an, kleines Vögelchen! Oder weißt du nicht wie das geht?", diesmal ärgerte er sie, aber womit er nicht rechnete war ihre Antwort:" Ich weiß es schon, kann aber dank dir nicht mehr, denn mit einem Arm werde ich es ziemlich schwer gegen dich haben, euer hochwohlgeborene Hochnäsigkeit!" Vegeta dachte erstaunt darüber nach woher sie wusste, dass er "hochwohlgeboren" war. Da er dadurch wie gelähmt schien, griff sie ihn an, konnte den linken Arm aber nicht mehr bewegen, was sie sehr schnell zu leichter Beute machte. Vegeta konzentrierte sich und schickte sie mit einem kräftigen Schlag in die rechte Seite zu Boden. Shannen war mit voller Wucht mit dem Rücken auf die Steinfliesen des Kampfrings geschleudert worden. Sie blieb kurz liegen und stand dann schwankend auf, Vegeta schwebte langsam zurück zur Erde und landete sanft mit den Füßen auf den Steinen. "Kompliment! Verwunderlich, dass du noch aufstehen kannst!" Vegeta schien das Lob ernst zu meinen. "Ja! Nach solch einem Schlag sollte man meinen es wäre etwas besonderes, mein Prinzchen!", erwiderte sie, dann fiel sie auf die Knie und versuchte krampfhaft gegen eine aufsteigende Ohnmacht anzukämpfen. Sie schaffte es wieder aufzustehen, in Kampfstellung zu gehen und ihr Gegenüber frech anzugrinsen, obwohl es ein ziemlich wackliges war. Mit einem Mal schoss er einen schmalen Energiestrahl aus seiner rechten Hand auf sie ab, den sie einfach zurück schleuderte. Der strahl traf Vegeta voll vor der Brust und zerriss den Brustpanzer, den er über dem enganliegenden Kampfanzug trug. "Gut getroffen, muss ich sagen! Damit habe ich nicht gerechnet! Aber du vergisst deine Deckung!" Vegeta spöttelte nicht, erklärte nur ganz sachlich die Lage. Plötzlich stand er vor ihr und schlug ihr in den Magen, nur hatte sie ausweichen wollen und er traf sie in der rechten Seite. Diesmal verlor sie sofort das Bewusstsein, sie sackte einfach vornüber und fiel direkt Vegeta in die Arme. "Armer Zwerg! Ich glaube, dass sie diese Niederlage nicht gerade schnell überwindet! Ich habe auch noch ziemlich fest zugeschlagen, aber niemand darf es wagen mich zu verspotten!", dann trug er sie vom Kampfplatz und in die Kampfhalle; dort legte er sie auf eine Bank. Als er sich umdrehte, standen sein Sohn, Son-Goku und die anderen vor ihm. "Warum hast du dich von ihr so ärgern lassen, Vater? Wer ist sie? Ich frage mich woher sie weiß, dass du ein Prinz bist?", fragte Trunks sofort, woraufhin Vegeta nur die Schultern zuckte. Vegeta drehte sich wieder z ihr um, um sie näher zu betrachten, vielleicht würde er sich erinnern wer sie war, denn er war sich absolut sicher, sie gut zu kennen. "Son-Goku, Piccolo, vergesst nicht, dass ihr gleich dran seid!", erinnerte Kuririn seinen Freund. "Das kann ganz kurz warten, erst muss die junge Dame verarztet werden!", erwiderte Son-Goku, woraufhin Yamchu widersprach:" Wieso verarzten? Ich glaube nicht, dass sie sich bei dem Klaps von Vegeta verletzt hat! Und wenn doch, was geht es uns was an?" "Anscheinend ist sie aber doch verletzt, denn ihre Hemden sind anscheinend durch ihr Blut verfärbt und nass! Papa hat Recht, wir müssen ihre Wunden versorgen!", wies Son-Gohan ihn zurecht.  
  
Ich hoffe das hat euch zugesagt! Schreibt mir doch bitte eure Meinung und Fragen! Ich mache mich dann bald daran die nächsten Kapitel hier hin zu stellen, denn fertig getippt sind sie schon seit einigen Monaten! Tschüss! 


	3. Die Erkenntnis

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Charaktere gehören Akira Toriyama und nur Shannen, die Geschehnisse und einige Nebencharaktere gehören mir und entspringen meiner verrückten Fantasie.  
  
A/N: Das Kapitel ist wieder etwas kurz, doch ich hoffe es interessier trotzdem jemanden, was darin geschieht! Die nächsten werden sicher wieder etwas länger, versprochen! Schreibt mir schön Reviews wie das euren verschiedenen Geschmäckern gefällt, damit ich weiß, wie ich weiterschreiben muss, damit es den meisten in den Kram passt! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Die Erkenntnis "Das ist überhaupt nichts! Geht euch auch nichts an! Ihr lasst schön eure Griffel von mir! Wer es wagt mich anzufassen, der wird es bereuen!", mischte sich Shannen ganz unerwartet ein, keiner hatte bemerkt, dass sie aufgewacht war, wollte sich aufsetzen, aber sie wurde sofort von Vegeta an den Schultern wieder hinuntergedrückt. Shannen zuckte bei dieser Berührung zusammen, was Vegeta ein wenig reizte. "Jemand der so schnell von so leichten Schlägen verletzt ist, sollte nicht an so einem Turnier teilnehmen! Da du aber dran teilgenommen hast, wirst du die Folgen tragen müssen! Du bleibst liegen, während Trunks einen Arzt holt!", wies er sie genervt an. "Danke Vegeta! Aber ich lehne das Angebot mit dem Arzt ab! Ich lass mich nicht gerne betatschen! Ich bin bisher ganz gut alleine klargekommen und werde das auch jetzt! Ich kann die paar Kratzer auch gut selbst versorgen, da brauche ich niemandes Hilfe! Wenn ihr mich bitte endschuldigen würdet, gehe ich mal ganz kurz in den Waschraum!", wehrte sie ab und rollte sich seitlich von der Bank, so dass keiner sie festhalten konnte.  
  
Kaum stand sie, wurde ihr aber schwindelig und musste sich wieder setzen. "Glaube mir, wenn du dich nicht freiwillig verarzten lassen willst, werde ich dich zwingen! Ich warne dich, ich könnte ziemlich grob dabei sein!", meinte Vegeta fies grinsend, kam um die Bank herum, stellte sich vor sie und hinderte sie so am Weglaufen. "Wag es und du wirst es bitter büßen, euer hochwohlgeborene Arrogantheit! Glaube mir, es ist nicht notwendig, dass ein Arzt kommt! Bleib mir vom Hals, oder du bekommst einen neuen Haarschnitt, Struwelchen!", drohte Shannen, woraufhin der Angesprochenen verärgert die Augenbrauen zusammenzog und die Hände in die Hüften stemmte, doch dann sah er sie fassungslos an und schimpfte lauthals:" Jetzt weiß ich es! Du kleines Biest hättest es mir ja auch sagen können! Na ja, das wäre von dir wohl zuviel erwartet! Du hast es schon immer geliebt mich zu ärgern und zu nerven! Ich hätte dich gleich an Eure hochwohlgeborenen Hochnäsigkeit erkennen müssen, so hast du mich früher schon immer genannt! Du freches Monster! Ich habe dir schon tausendmal gesagt, du sollst mich nicht Struwelchen und so was nennen, das ist bei mir nun mal so, ob ich will oder nicht! Warum hast du mir nicht verraten, wer du bist?"  
  
"Blök mich nicht so an! Ich bin nicht taub! Du hättest es mir niemals geglaubt! Überleg doch mal, alle dachte ich wäre tot! Ich bin froh, dass du dich überhaupt erinnerst! Aber ich glaube, wir verschieben dieses Gespräch solange bis wir uns unter vier Augen unterhalten können! Ich habe bei einem Streit mit dir noch nie gerne Publikum gehabt! Außerdem haben deine beiden Freunde, Son-Goku und Belzebub oder Piccolo oder wie er auch heißt, müssen jetzt in den Kampfring! Ich habe übrigens keine Lust diesen Kampf zu verpassen! Daran kannst du mich nicht hindern!", erwiderte sie, zuerst hatte sie ihn auch angeschrieen, dann war sie immer leiser geworden, was darauf zurückzuführen war, dass sie ganz offensichtlich, durch die Verletzungen, schwächer wurde und nicht mehr die Kraft besaß ihn anzubrüllen. "Wer ist die Kleine nun?", fragte Yamchu, Vegeta meinte nur:" Die Kleine, wie du sie nennst, hat ganz Recht! Wir verschieben das Gespräch! Ich möchte auch wissen, wie Son-Goku Piccolo planiert!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten half er Shannen aufzustehen und als sie schwankte, stützte er sie beim nach draußen führen, er war sehr darauf bedacht weder gegen ihre linke Schulter noch gegen ihre rechte Seite zu kommen. "Komm, Zwerg! Ich helfe dir! Du willst sicher wieder auf deinen Baum! Auf einem Baum zu hocken scheint dir recht gut zu gefallen, mein Äffchen!" Für diese Bemerkung von Vegeta, fing er sich nur einen grimmigen Blick von Shannen ein, was ihn ziemlich verwunderte.  
  
Shannen hatte immer einen frechen Spruch auf Lager und hatte sie jedem ins Gesicht gesagt, selbst wenn ihr Leben vom Wohlwollen desjenigen abhing. Draußen hob Vegeta sie auf die Arme, schwebte nach oben in Richtung Baumwipfel und setzte sie vorsichtig auf den Ast, von wo sie auch seinen Kampf beobachtet hatte. Statts sich aber zu den anderen an der Mauer zu gesellen, blieb er weiter neben ihr auf der Stelle schwebend. "Ich bin froh dich auf so einem schönen Planeten gefunden zu haben, die Bewohner hier scheinen nett zu sein! Ich habe lange kein Gesicht mehr gesehen, dessen Besitzer mir gegenüber halbwegs wohlwollend gegenüber steht!", meinte sie zu ihm ohne Vegeta anzusehen, er betrachtete ihr Gesicht genau und was er sah, erschreckte ihn zutiefst. Shannens große, blaue Augen waren gefüllt mit Tränen, die sie versuchte wegzublinzeln. Er hatte sie noch niemals weinen sehen, egal in welcher Lage, selbst, als sie mit drei Jahren die Nachricht vom Tod ihres geliebten Zwillingsbruders erhielt. Er überlegte, dass sie ein schreckliches Leben geführt haben musste seit er sie nicht mehr gesehen hatte.  
  
Gerade als er etwas erwidern wollte, begann der Kampf. Piccolo und Son- Goku griffen sich beide gleichzeitig an, Piccolos Schläge gingen meist ins Leere, während Son-Goku selten verfehlte. Piccolo sprang weit hoch, den Kampf führten die beiden dann in der Luft weiter, da beide fliegen konnten. Dieser Schlagabtausch dauerte ziemlich lange, wobei Piccolo sichtlich erschöpft war und Son-Goku immer noch topfit.  
  
"Er spielt nur mit Piccolo! Es ist klar, wer den Kampf gewinnen wird. Obwohl Piccolo den Kampf nicht gewinnen kann, kämpft er trotzdem weiter und gibt sein Bestes! Er ist ein guter Kämpfer!", Shannen wurde sich erst spät bewusst, dass sie es laut vor sich hingesagt hatte. Die schmerzende Seite machte ihr mit einem Mal weit zu schaffen als vorher. "Ja! Er gibt nicht auf! Das hast du auch nicht gemacht, obwohl du ebenfalls nicht gewinnen konntest! Du schienst schon von Anfang an verletzt gewesen zu sein!", bemerkte Vegeta und beobachtete weiter den Hergang des Kampfes. Shannen hatte Mühe nicht laut zu schreien vor Schmerz, außerdem sah sie wieder schwarze Punkte vor ihren Augen tanzen. Langsam schloss sie sie und öffnete sie dann wieder. Es wurde nicht besser.  
  
Hoffe, dass das Kapitel euch gefallen hat und ich erwarte als Gegenleistung nur ein paar kleine Reviews! Das nächste Kapitel kommt bald und es wird jetzt doch langsam etwas spannender!  
  
Alle die mir bisher eine Review geschrieben haben, fühlt euch durchgeknuddelt (*dankbarschau*) !  
  
Tschüss, Varie! 


	4. Die Enthüllung

Disclaimer: Da ändert sich halt nix!  
  
A/N: Auf Bitten kommt hier das dritte Kapitel! Ich hoffe es gefällt den Lesern! Es ist zwar kurz, aber es bringt etwas Licht in das Dunkel der Ungewissheit! Allerdings ist das nicht das Ende, sondern eher der Anfang! Viel Spaß!  
  
Die Enthüllung "Vegeta! Ich hätte gleich auf dich hören sollen, denn dann könntest du den Kampf zu Ende sehen, aber die Einsicht kommt meist zu spät!" Vegeta antwortete sofort:" Was ist los? Womit gleich auf mich hören? Dir geht es schlechter, oder?" Besorgt sah er sie an. Shannen war kreidebleich und ihr traten Schweißtropfen auf die Stirn von der Anstrengung noch etwas zu erwidern:" Arzt... kennst du ... guten Arzt! Darf keine ... doofen Fragen ... stellen!" Dann wurde sie plötzlich ohnmächtig, kippte zur Seite, Vegeta konnte sie gerade noch auffangen bevor sie auf dem Boden aufschlug. "Verflucht! Versuch durchzuhalten!", knurrte er. Ohne zu zögern oder den anderen Bescheid zu sagen, flog er in Richtung eines Krankenhauses. Shannen wurde sofort von einem Arzt untersucht, während Vegeta nervös vor der Tür auf und ab lief. Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde kam der Doktor wieder raus. Auf die Frage was sie habe, antwortete er:" Sie hat einige Schnitt- und Schürfwunden in der rechten Seite, außerdem ist ihre Schulter völlig verrenkt und hat einen mittelgroßen Bluterguss, was zu den Schmerzen führt! Die Verletzungen sich nicht gefährlich! Die junge Dame brauch nur ein bisschen Ruhe, darf sich nicht aufregen, nicht schwer heben oder sich sonstig groß anstrengen! Oh, was ich beinahe vergessen hätte, zur Zeit schläft sie wegen eines Schlafmittels aber sobald sie aufwacht kann sie gehen! Auf Wiedersehen!" Dann ging der Arzt einfach weg. Vegeta hatte nicht vor länger hier zu bleiben, also betrat er das Zimmer in dem Shannen war, ging zum Fenster, öffnete es, stellte sich neben Shannens Bett, hob sie hoch und flog so durch das Fenster zurück zum Turnierplatz. Dort angekommen, stellte er, wie erwartet, fest, dass der Kampf bereits zu Ende war und alle auf ihn und eine Erklärung für sein plötzliches Verschwinden warteten. "Da bist du ja! Was ist passiert? Wo wart ihr so lange? Und warum ist die Kleine bewusstlos, Papa?", wollte sein Sohn sofort wissen, als Vegeta vor ihm und den anderen landete. Vegeta erwiderte:" Wir waren im Krankenhaus! Vorhin während des Kampfes ist sie zusammengeklappt!" Ohne jegliche nähere Erklärung ging er in die Turnierhalle und legte Shannen wieder auf eine der schmalen Bänke, dann erzählte er was genau passiert was und was der Arzt gesagt hatte." Ich frage mich woher sie diese Verletzungen hat, denn eins steht fest, vom Kampf mit Vegeta sind die nicht! Na ja vielleicht der Bluterguss an der Schulter aber mehr auch nicht!", überlegte Son-Gohan laut. Son-Goku betrachtete derweil das Gesicht des Mädchens näher, plötzlich fragte er: "Vegeta, mir kommt ihr Gesicht bekannt vor! Irgendwem sieht sie ähnlich! Aber wenn du sie kennst, ist sie bestimmt nicht von der Erde! Könnte es sein, dass auch ich sie schon früher einmal gesehen habe? Aber ich kann mich an sie sonst gar nicht erinnern! Diese Ähnlichkeit, aber auch ihr Kampfstil! Das kann nicht sein! Dazu ist sie ein viel zu junges und freundliches Mädchen, um von so einem Monster unterrichtet worden zu sein!" "Welches Monster meinst du? Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich freuen soll, dass du dich langsam an etwas vor deinem Sturz erinnerst! Ich bezweifle, dass du dein jetziges Pantoffelheld-Leben mit deinem früheren Leben, dem eines echten, stolzen Saiyajin, unter einen Hut bringen kannst!", antwortete der Angesprochene grimmig, er hatte das Gefühl, dass Son-Goku ihn mit dem Monster gemeint hatte. "Streitet ihr etwa?", fragte Shannen auf einmal leise, aber doch für alle verständlich. "Bist du endlich aufgewacht, Rüsselnase? Der Arzt meinte zwar, dass er dir ein Schlafmittel gegeben hatte; aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du deswegen schläfst wie ein Murmeltier!", grinste Vegeta sie an, woraufhin sie ihm die Zunge rausstreckte:" Warte, wer hat früher so fest geschlafen, dass er nicht mal aufgewacht wäre, wenn ein Bombe direkt neben ihm explodiert? Wer war das denn, eure hochnäsige Struwelheit?" "Lässt du dir so etwas gefallen? Von einer frechen Unbekannten? Ich dachte du seiest ein stolzer Saiyajin! Dabei bist du auch nur ein Großmaul, ein Weichei!", ließ sich eine verärgerte Stimme vom Eingang her verlauten. An der Tür stand eine junge Frau mit türkisfarbenen Haaren. "Bulma! Ich bin kein Weichei und auch kein Großmaul! Ich bin ein stolzer Saiyajin! Und sie ist keine Unbekannte, frech ja, aber nicht unbekannt! Leider!", erwiderte Vegeta, Shannen bemerkte, dass die Bemerkung der Fremden ihn tief getroffen hatte und verstimmte, deswegen revanchierte sie sich auch nicht für das "leider". "Wissen sie alle, dass du ein Saiyajin bist oder gibt es auf diesem Planeten jemanden, der es nicht weiß?", fragte Shannen fassungslos. Gleichzeitig fragte die Fremde mit dem Namen Bulma:" Wer ist sie denn? Ich habe sie noch nie zuvor gesehen! Woher kennst sie die Saiyajins?" "Ich glaube, Shannen, es ist an der Zeit dich vorzustellen! Meinst du nicht? Außerdem, warum sollte ich es nicht sagen? Aber nicht alle wissen es, um deine Frage zu beantworten!", meinte Vegeta, Shannen nickte und stand auf, wobei sie sich aber auf den Arm des Saiyajin-Prinzen stützen musste, um das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren. "Ich heiße, wie die meisten ja schon wissen, Shannen! Ich bin die Nichte König Vegetas, also Vegetas Cousine!", stellte sie sich vor. "Seine was? Habe ich 'nen Gehörschaden? Das ist doch nicht möglich! Alle Saiyajins, außer ihm und vier oder fünf anderen, sind bei dem Angriff von Freezer damals gestorben! Der Planet und alle seine Bewohner sind vernichtet worden! Die einzigen, die überlebt haben, waren auf anderen Planeten und das waren alles nur kleine Jungs oder junge Männer!", rief Bulma entsetzt auf, die anderen, außer natürlich Vegeta waren sprachlos vor Erstaunen. "Papa, stimmt das? Sagt sie die Wahrheit oder lügt sie?" Trunks starrte seinen Vater ungläubig an, so als ob er hoffe, Vegeta würde erklären, dass Shannen gelogen hatte, doch der antwortete ruhig: "Ja, Shannen ist meine Cousine! Auch ich habe, ganz nebenbei gesagt, gedacht sie wäre damals mit umgekommen! Ich weiß nicht, ob es euch schon bewusst geworden ist, aber wenn nicht, sage ich es lieber. Da sie meine Cousine ist, ist sie auch eine Saiyajin! Ich freue mich, dass es euch anscheinend nichts ausmacht, denn sie ist zwar eine Saiyajin, aber nicht gefährlich, nur eine gewaltige Nervensäge!" Für die letzte Bemerkung bekam er von Shannen den Ellenbogen in die Rippen gerammt, woraufhin sie zu schwanken begann und sich krampfhaft an Vegetas Arm klammerte um nicht zu fallen. "Komm setz dich wieder! Und erzähl bitte wie du die Explosion des Planeten überlebt hast!", wies der sie darauf hin an und half ihr sich hinzusetzen. "Mutter hatte bemerkt wie gereizt Freezer war, sie hielt es für besser mich nicht weiter der Nähe dieses Scheusals auszusetzen. Eigentlich sollte ich alleine eine Weile weg, aber Vater erzählte uns, dass König Vegeta vorhabe Freezer zu stürzen und befahl meiner Mutter mit mir zu fliehen! Wenn alles vorbei wäre, würde er uns wieder nach Hause holen. Wir warteten und warteten. Nach einigen Monaten erfuhren wir von der Zerstörung unseres Planeten und dem Tod aller! Mutter und ich vermissten die Familie sehr! Wir reisten von Planet zu Planet, um vielleicht noch mehr Überlebende zu finden, später nur noch um zu verhindern, dass Freezer und seine Leute uns fanden! Jeder der uns als Saiyajins erkannte, denn dieses Volk war überall sehr bekannt, meldete uns Freezer und dessen Soldaten! Nach zehn Jahren erwischten sie Mutter, man hat sie gefoltert um zu erfahren wo ich mich befand! Ich weiß nicht, aber sie schienen besonderes Interesse daran zu haben mich zu finden! Mutter hat die Folter überlebt! Sie haben sie einfach liegen gelassen, weil sie dachten sie wäre nicht mehr am Leben! Als die Typen weg waren, schlich ich mich zu Mutter! Nach etwas mehr als einer Stunde starb sie! Seit Mutter tot ist, gondele ich alleine im Universum 'rum, ich verkleidete mich oft und versteckte meinen Schwanz unter einem Überwurf!", während Shannen erklärte, kam sie nicht einmal ins stocken, trotzdem merkte Vegeta, dass es ihr ziemlich schwer fiel von den letzten Jahren zu erzählen. Bulma bereute, dass sie so gemein zu ihr gewesen war. Alle schauten bedrückt auf Shannens gesenktem Kopf. "Ich brauche euer Mitleid nicht!", meinte sie plötzlich gereizt ohne aufzusehen. Vegeta setzte sich neben sie auf die Bank und versuchte sie aufzumuntern indem er sie ablenkte:" Wir bemitleiden dich doch nicht! Ich jedenfalls nicht! In den letzten Jahren, in denen wir uns nicht gesehen haben, hast du dich zu einer hübschen, nicht ganz so störenden Nervensäge entwickelt! Du bist außerdem eine sehr gute Kämpferin geworden! Komm Kleines, sei nicht eingeschnappt! Sonst erzähle ich allen, warum du eine so störende Nervensäge warst!" Der Versuch war erfolgreich. "Na los, erzähle es ihnen, wenn du dich unbedingt blamieren willst! Überleg aber besser für wen es peinlich wäre! Und danke für die Blumen, ich meine für die hübsche Nervensäge! Ich fühle mich geehrt! So etwas von dir! Das grenzt schon an ein Weltwunder!", erwiderte Shannen fies grinsend. "Es ist schon spät! Die Sonne geht schon unter! Streitet morgen weiter! Die junge Dame muss sich doch ausruhen!", mischte sich Piccolo ein. "Ja! Das scheint ein guter Einfall zu sein! Aber Shannen kann doch nicht auf dieser schmalen Bank schlafen, geschweige denn auf dem Fußboden, nicht mit diesen Verletzungen!", wand Son-Goten ein. "Macht euch darum mal keine Sorgen! Das ist ja wohl mein Problem! Außerdem kann ich sowieso nicht länger hier bleiben! Es tut mir zwar leid, dass ich den Kampf zwischen Son-Goku und Vegeta nicht sehen kann, aber ich habe versprochen, sobald für mich der Kampf gelaufen ist einige Sachen, die ich mir ausgeliehen habe, wieder zurückzubringen! Also wir sehen uns irgendwann mal!", widersprach Shannen, stand schwankend auf und wollte die Turnierhalle verlassen, die anderen Anwesenden versperrten ihr aber den Weg. "Du bist verletzt, vergiss das nicht! Ich werde dich also nicht einfach so gehen lassen können! Dich wird jemand begleiten müssen!", sprach Vegeta im Befehlston. "Oh nein! Ich will und brauche keine Begleitung! Ich bin gerne alleine, besonders wenn ich es eilig habe!", wehrte sie sich. "Deine Wünsche werden hier wohl kaum berücksichtigt! Da du es eilig hast, wird dich wohl jemand begleiten müssen, der fliegen kann! Ich würde vorschlagen, dass es jemand ist, der sich aufspalten kann, da er gleichzeitig auf dich achten kann, während er auch den Kampf beobachten kann! Also stehen Tenshinhan, Kuririn und Piccolo zur Verfügung!", meinte Son-Gohan. "Piccolo ist am schnellsten! Ich würde sagen, er soll sie begleiten!", stimmte Yamchu zu, Piccolo sah man an, dass er dazu wenig Lust hatte, er wollte widersprechen und konnte auch damit anfangen," Oh nein! Ich bin doch kein Kindermädchen!", wurde aber von Shannen unterbrochen:" Ich brauche keinen Aufpasser! Erst recht keinen von euch Schwächlingen!" Das verletzte Piccolo in seinem Stolz, es kam einer Herausforderung gleich und erklärte sich damit einverstanden sie zu begleiten. Piccolo versprach Vegeta gut auf sie aufzupassen, dann spaltete er sich auf und es standen zwei Piccolos vor den Freunden und der verblüfften Shannen. "Coole Technik!", staunte sie, woraufhin die beiden Piccolos einfach lächeln mussten. "Eigentlich ist Piccolo ja ganz nett! Ich brauche zwar keinen Babysitter, aber wenn ich schon einen haben muss, bin ich froh, dass er es ist und nicht Yamchu oder einer der anderen Möchtegern Superkämpfer!", dachte Shannen.  
  
Hat es euch gefallen? Das nächste Kapitel folgt auf dem Fuße! Schreibt mir schön Reviews, ja?  
  
Varie 


	5. Unterwegs mit Piccolo

Disclaimer: Das übliche!  
  
A/N: Ein kurzes aber nettes Chapter! Ein armer Namekianer bekommt noch einen riesen Schrecken und erfährt was es heißt die Cousine Vegetas zu beleidigen! Mein Beta-Leserin meinte das Kapitel sei mir echt gut gelungen, aber schreibt mir doch eure eigene Meinung!  
  
Unterwegs mit Piccolo "Mach Piccolo keinen Ärger! Ich möchte nicht hören, dass du nicht wüsstest wie man sich benimmt!", rief Vegeta Shannen zu, als sie auf das geliehene Motorrad stieg um loszufahren. Einer der Piccolos schwebte schon hoch über ihren Köpfen, um sich nicht von ihr abhängen zu lassen. Shannen ließ den Motor an und fuhr ohne auch nur ein Wort zu irgendjemanden zu sagen los. Keiner hätte erwartet, dass das Motorrad so schnell fuhr. "Das Ding ist bestimmt nicht ganz normal! So schnell ist nicht mal Son-Gokus Überschallwolke!", staunte Kuririn worauf Son-Gohan meinte:" Du übertreibst! So schnell ist es nun auch wieder nicht! Ich hoffe nur, dass sie bei dem Tempo keinen Unfall baut! Sie hat keinen Helm und der Sturz wäre sicher tödlich! Vor allen Dingen, weil sie recht zierlich ist!" Shannen fuhr so schnell es ging auf dem kürzesten Weg zum Rand der Insel, dort stieg sie ab, drückte auf einen Knopf, das Motorrad wurde zu einer Capsule und wartete bis Piccolo neben ihr landete. "Was ist? Will das Ding nicht mehr?", fragte Piccolo ehrlich erstaunt, sie antwortete ein Lachen unterdrückend:" Hast du schon mal gesehen, dass ein Motorrad auf Wasser fährt? Du musst dich jetzt sehr beeilen, denn ich werde jetzt auch fliegen!" Kaum hatte sie ausgesprochen, zischte sie an ihm vorbei, stoppte kurz in der Luft, dreht sich um und winkte ihm, dann flog sie mit so hoher Geschwindigkeit davon, dass man nur wenige Sekunden später sie nur noch als kleiner Punkt am Horizont zu sehen war." Du bist schnell, aber ich werde dich kriegen! Du wirst du mich nie abhängen können!", dachte Piccolo und raste so schnell er konnte hinter ihr her. Er kam anfangs näher, doch nach einer Weile baute sie ihren Vorsprung zu ihm weiter aus. Shannen steigerte immer mehr ganz minimal ihren Vorsprung. Piccolo konnte ihre Aura spüren, aber nicht mehr sehen. Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang holte er wieder auf, er konnte sie, noch ein ganzes Stück vor sich, erkennen. Plötzlich spürte er dafür ihre Aura nicht mehr und sah sie fallen. Sie befand sich gerade über einem sehr großen See, in den sie hineinstürzte. Piccolo flog so schnell er konnte zum See und blieb dann in der Luft darüber stehen. Er starrte entsetzt auf die Wasseroberfläche, um seinen Schützling zu finden, doch er sah sie nicht. "Sie muss untergegangen sein! Super klasse, jetzt darf ich auch noch fischen gehen! Als ob ich nichts besseres zu tun hätte!", fluchte er und tauchte ins kalte Wasser ein. Er hatte geglaubt, dass er sie in dem riesigen See, der auch ziemlich tief war, garantiert nicht früh genug fand, um sie lebend aus dem Wasser zu ziehen. Doch er irrte sich. Er war direkt zum Grund getaucht und fand sie dort schon nach wenigen Sekunden. Er legte ihr den Arm um den Bauch und zog sie vorsichtig nach oben zur Wasseroberfläche und zum Seeufer, dort legte er sie auf einen, von der Sonne warmen, Fels. Piccolo wurde nervös, denn Shannen atmete nicht, sie lag einfach nur blass und völlig bewegungslos da. "Los, atme! Bitte, atme! Dein Bruder zerlegt mich in meine Atome und verteilt sie im ganzen Universum, wenn dir etwas passiert! Bitte, atme! Ich würde alles dafür tun, dass du wieder zu atmen anfängst! Alles, na ja, außer Mund-zu-Mund- Beatmung!", bettelte er vor Nervosität schwitzend, dann atmete er erleichtert auf, denn Shannen begann zu husten und Wasser zu spucken. Nach einigen Sekunden atmete sie regelmäßig, wenn auch ein wenig röchelnd. "Gott sei Dank! Jetzt muss sie nur noch aufwachen und alles ist paletti!", lächelte Piccolo vor Erleichterung. Nach einer viertel Stunde war sie immer noch nicht zu Bewusstsein gekommen und ihr Begleiter fing an sich Sorgen zu machen. Die Sonne war im Begriff zu sinken und es war zwar noch warm, es wurde aber schnell kühler und für einen in nassen Sachen musste es jetzt schon recht kalt sein. Er bemerkte, dass sie schrecklich zitterte und auch starkes Fieber hatte. "Verdammt! Sie braucht eine warme Decke und etwas gegen das Fieber! Ich hoffe, Son-Gokus Freunde Bora und Upa können ihr helfen! Es dauert noch ungefähr eine Stunde bis es völlig dunkel ist und der Weg zum Quittenturm ungefähr eine viertel Stunde!", überlegte er, hob seinen Schützling vorsichtig auf die Arme und flog weiter nach Nord-West, die Richtung, die Shannen sowieso eingeschlagen hatte. Nach knapp fünfzehn Minuten landete er in dem kleinen Indianerdorf, in dem Bora und Upa am Fuß des Quittenturms lebten. "Bora, Upa, ich brauche eure Hilfe! Hier ist eine verletzte junge Dame, noch dazu die Cousine von Vegeta, die euer Heilwissen nötig hat!", rief Piccolo und nur wenige Augenblicke später tauchten die zwei Indianer auf; Upa und dessen Vater waren erstaunt ihn hier zu sehen. Bora kam sofort näher zu ihm und erschrak, als er erkannte wen er auf dem Arm trug. "Aber das ist doch die kleine Shannen! Das Mädchen war vor ein paar Tagen hier und hat sich einiges von uns ausgeliehen! Du sagst, sie ist verletzt? Gut, leg sie neben die Feuerstelle und dann sehen wir mal was wir für sie tun können!", wies Bora ihn an und er kam dem Befehl ohne zu zögern nach. Bora und Piccolo zogen Shannen den Überwurf und das obere Hemd aus, als Bora auch nach dem anderen T-Shirt griff, hielt Shannens Begleiter ihn auf:" Lassen wir das lieber! Sie könnte sich in ihrer Intimsphäre gestört fühlen, da sie eine gute Kämpferin und ihr Cousin Vegeta ist, könnte das bös für uns enden! Wir lassen ihr das Hemd an und wickeln sie dafür in schön warme, dicke Decken, wenn es dich nicht zu sehr stört!" So machten sie es dann auch. Die ganze Nacht saß Piccolo neben ihr, fachte immer wieder das Feuer, um sie aufzuwärmen, an und kühlte ihre, vom Fieber glühende Stirn. Er bemerkte, dass sie unter einem schlimmen Alptraum litt. Dabei murmelte sie im Schlaf einige Worte, eines davon verstand er und ließ ihn heftig erschrecken. "Freezer? Was hat sie mit Freezer zu schaffen?", überlegte er, dabei vergaß er völlig, was sie vor einigen Stunden über den Tod ihrer Mutter erzählt hatte. "Nein!", schrie Shannen plötzlich, während sie hoch schreckte, was ihrem Begleiter einen riesen Schreck einjagte. "Na, wie geht's? Wieder aus dem Dornröschenschlaf aufgewacht?", erkundigte er unwirsch, weil er sauer war, da sie ihn so erschreckt hatte. "Was ist passiert? Wie bin ich hier her gekommen? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern bis zum Quittenwald geflogen zu sein! Warum bin ich in die vielen Decken eingewickelt?", fragte sie völlig verwirrt; man merkte deutlich, dass es ihr alles andere als angenehm war, dass sie nicht verstand was passiert war. "Du bist über einem See abgestürzt, ich habe dich rausgefischt und, damit du nicht krank wirst, hierher gebracht! Jetzt habe ich ein paar Fragen. Von was hast du geträumt? Wieso taucht Freezer in diesem Traum auf? Warte mit dem antworten, ich werde mal meine Vermutungen darlegen! Du bist nicht rein zufällig hier gelandet! Das war von dir geplant, denn du gehörst eigentlich auch zu Freezers Leuten! Du bist wahrscheinlich seine loyalste Anhängerin, denn du bist doch hergekommen, um den Tod deines Herrn und Meisters zu rächen! Du willst Son-Goku und Trunks töten! Ach das weißt du ja noch gar nicht! Son-Goku hat Freezer auf Namek erledigt, dieser überlebte die Explosion des Planeten aber und King Cold, sein Vater, ließ den Rest von seinem Sohn, beziehungsweise dessen Körper mit allen technischen Mitteln wieder in Ordnung bringen! Nun war Freezer ein halber Cyborg und um sich zu rächen, ist er mit seinem Vater zur Erde geflogen, wo der erwachsene Trunks, der aus der Zukunft zu uns gekommen war, um uns vor einer Gefahr zu warnen, beide vernichtete! Nun gib die Wahrheit doch zu! Du hast dir die rührselige Geschichte, die du uns erzählt hast, nur ausgedacht um dich bei uns Lieb-Kind zu machen und sobald dir dann alle vertraut hätten, hättest du uns vernichtet, oder vielleicht auch nur Son-Goku!", meinte Piccolo mit eigenartigem Gesichtsausdruck, seine Stimme war gefährlich ruhig. "Du hast ja dein Versprechen gehalten! Ich werde jetzt zu meiner Raumkapsel gehen! In der Nähe sind einige heiße Quellen, nach einem ausgiebigen Bad werde ich euren Planeten verlassen, da ich hier ja anscheinend mehr als unerwünscht bin!", erklärte sie daraufhin, stand auf und wollte gehen, aber er hielt sie am linken Arm fest, nebenbei meinte er mit bösem Blick: "Ich kann leider nicht zulassen, dass einer von den Anhängern dieses Monsters mit Kenntnissen über die Ereignisse damals durchs Weltall gondelt, um Hilfe zu suchen, damit du und einige andere dann herkommen und uns tötet!" Er konnte zuerst genau sehen wie sich ihre Augen von seelischem Schmerz verdunkelten, dann sah er gar nichts mehr. Shannen hatte ihn mit einem rechten Haken k.o. geschlagen und der Bewusstlose fiel wie ein Sack Kartoffeln rückwärts über den am Boden liegenden Baumstamm, der ihm vorher als Bank gedient hatte. "Schlaf schön! Ich wollte ursprünglich nicht ganz so fest zuschlagen, aber du bist selbst schuld! du hättest mich besser am anderen Arm festgehalten! Grüß Vegeta und die anderen!", verabschiedete sie sich und ging in den Wald auf den Berg zu, wo sie ihre Raumkapsel versteckt hatte. Sie hatte wirklich genau vor das zu tun, was sie einige Minuten zuvor zu Piccolo gesagt hatte.  
  
Der arme Piccolo! (*fg) Man sollte sich halt nicht mit Shannen anlegen! Hat es euch eigentlich gefallen zu lesen wie der große Namek-Krieger auf die Matte geschickt wurde?  
  
Bis zum nächsten Kapitel! Varie 


	6. Die rasche Heilung

Disclaimer: Drei mal dürft ihr raten, dass die Rechte bei Akira Toriyama liegen und nicht bei mir!  
  
A/N: Hier endlich das nächste Kapitel! Piccolo ist hier ein wenig fies, Shannen hat einige Probleme mit ihren Verletzungen und Vegeta steht kurz davor durchzudrehen! Ich hoffe das übliche, also, dass das Kapitel euch gefällt (oder sollte ich dir sagen?) und dass ich dafür Reviews bekomme!  
  
Danke, dass du wenigstens diese FF liest SSJSweet, deine Worte sind tröstlich! Ich muss ja echt schrecklich schreiben, wenn es keinen interessiert! Allerdings, solange du mir die Treue hälst, mache ich weiter! Viel Spaß!  
  
Die rasche Heilung "Das heiße Wasser tut mir gut! Ich war völlig verspannt, jetzt lösen sich meine Muskeln und ich kann mich entspannen!", redete Shannen mit sich selbst, als sie in einer Art Sportbikini in einer der drei heißen Quellen badete. Plötzlich bekam sie schreckliche Schmerzen im linken Arm und sie konnte ihn kaum noch bewegen. "Verdammt! Lange halte ich das nicht mehr aus! Ich muss sofort aus dem Wasser raus, bevor sich meine rechte Seite auch noch verschlimmert!", fluchte sie und versuchte sich aus der Quelle zu ziehen, es gelang ihr aber nicht, denn die ganze Quelle war von hohen Bäumen umsäumt und sie hatte keine Kraft, geschweige denn Gefühl im Arm.  
  
Also war das einzige was sie machen konnte Wasser treten, damit sie nicht unterging. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass sie von oben beobachtet wurde, erst als sie eine arrogante Stimme direkt über sich hörte. "Soll ich dir helfen? Anscheinend kommst du ja alleine nicht klar! Verdient hast du es allerdings abzusaufen! Wenn dein Cousin nicht gerade Vegeta wäre, würde ich auch nicht eingreifen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass mich Vegeta trotz allem, selbst wenn du ihn umbringen wolltest, vor Wut um deinen Tod zu Hackfleisch verarbeiten würde!", bot die Stimme selbstgefällig an. "Ich würde ja auch sagen, dass ich deine Hilfe weder will noch brauche, aber zumindest letzteres wäre gelogen! Wärst du mal so freundlich und gnädig mir hier raus zu helfen? Ich frage nur einmal. Ich würde ja nur zu gerne ohne Hilfe aus dem See klettern, aber das schaffe ich im Augenblick nicht! Ich weiß, ich habe mich vorhin etwas falsch verhalten! Und ich verstehe es auch, wenn du dich weigerst, weil du mir deswegen böse bist, ich wäre dir allerdings dankbar, wenn du mir trotzdem helfen würdest!", bat Shannen und sah nach oben zu Piccolo.  
  
Sie fühlte sich hundeelend und wollte eigentlich nicht, dass irgendjemand sie hilflos sah, und jetzt war sie hilflos. Außerdem war es ihr mehr als unangenehm auf anderer Leute Hilfe angewiesen zu sein. Piccolo schien nicht lange überlegen zu müssen, kam einfach herabgeschwebt, hielt ihr eine Hand hin, die sie sofort mit ihrer rechten ergriff und zog sie aus dem Wasser. Vorsichtig setzte er sie auf einem Stein am Seeufer ab und landete neben ihr. "Danke! Lange hätte ich nicht mehr durchgehalten!", bedankte sich Shannen. Piccolo nutzte die Gelegenheit und betrachtete sie genauer, er musterte sie bis ins kleinste Detail. Shannen war gut gebaut, wohlproportioniert, sie war alles andere als dick, das hatte er gewusst, aber was ihn nun erstaunte war, dass sie richtig mager aussah.  
  
Shannen war sich bewusst, dass Piccolo sehr wohl bemerkte, dass man jede einzelne ihrer Rippen sehen konnte und die deutlich zusehende Stichwunde und die von einem riesigen Bluterguss überzogenen Schulter, trugen auch nicht gerade dazu bei, Shannen Piccolos Musterung erträglicher zu machen. Kurzentschlossen wickelte sie sich ihren Schwanz wieder um die Taille, damit die Verletzung der rechten Seite nicht ganz zu sehen war und damit ihr nicht ganz so kalt war. Sie fror, obwohl es ein warmer Sommertag war, denn nach dem hießen Wasser schien die kühlere Luft eisig kalt. "Komm! Du musst dich aufwärmen! Ich mach ein Feuer an dem du dich wärmen kannst!", forderte er auf, erwartete allerdings nicht, dass sie widerspruchslos mitkäme. Er täuschte sich. "Okay! Lass uns zu der Höhle gehen, wo ich meine Raumkapsel versteckt habe! Dort habe ich auch noch ein paar saubere Klamotten! Sie ist dort hinten!", erklärte sie und führte ihn hin. Shannen ging auf den Höhleneingang zu und meinte zu Piccolo bevor sie hinein ging:" Ich bin gleich wieder da! Ich ziehe mir, wie schon gesagt, nur etwas an! Wenn du nicht willst, brauchst du auch nicht hier bleiben! Du hast dein Versprechen erfüllt und mich sicher zum Quittenturm gebracht! Du solltest wahrscheinlich besser zurück fliegen, dann kannst du ja vielleicht noch das Ende des Kampfes sehen!" Dann verschwand sie in der Höhle. Piccolo entschied, dass er noch ein kleines bisschen bleiben würde und dann erst wieder nach Papaya zurückkehren wird.  
  
"Da bist du ja wieder, ich dachte schon, dass du nicht mehr da wärst, dich vor mir verstecken würdest oder dass dir etwas passiert wäre!", begrüßte er Shannen, als sie zehn Minuten später wieder aus der Höhle kam. Er hatte in der Zwischenzeit ein großes Lagerfeuer gemacht, damit sie nicht fror. Shannen setzte sich zu ihm ans Feuer und hielt ihre Hände sehr nahe an die Flammen, um sie schnell aufzuwärmen, denn sie waren seit dem Bad in den heißen Quellen eiskalt. "Vorsicht! Nicht, dass du dich verbrennst!", warnte Piccolo. Shannen musterte sein Gesicht genau, um zu versuchen rauszufinden, was er dachte. Piccolo bemerkte das nicht, da er wieder in das Feuer sah.  
  
Plötzlich erschrak er und rief entsetzt auf: "Nein! Jetzt brennt der Ärmel von deinem Hemd! Du hast ihn zu nah an die Flammen gehalten!" Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass ihr Ärmel von dem langärmligen, schwarzen Hemd wirklich brannte; sie wollte die Flammen ausschlagen, aber es klappte nicht. Piccolo half ihr, schnell, so dass man ihn vor Geschwindigkeit kaum noch sehen konnte, raste er zum See, holte Wasser in seinen Händen und löschte damit ihren Ärmel.  
  
"Danke, Piccolo! Das war ziemlich knapp! Ich danke dir!", bedankte sie sich und gab ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange, wobei sie das nur konnte, weil er vor ihr kniete. "Was?", staunte er und sah sie verblüfft an. Shannen war knallrot geworden und starrte verlegen an ihm vorbei ins Feuer. Auch Piccolo war ein wenig rot geworden, er konnte es einfach nicht glauben, er war ebenfalls vor Verlegenheit errötet und das wegen etwas, was dieses kleine Biest hier vor ihm gemacht hatte, ihm nämlich einen Kuss als Dank gegeben. Schnell setzte er sich ihr gegenüber ans Feuer und starrte, genau wie sie hinein, während beide ihren Gedanken nach hingen. "Eigentlich ist er ganz nett! Er ist zwar vorhin nicht besonders freundlich gewesen, aber er hat allen Grund misstrauisch zu sein; er genau wie alle anderen, wissen fast gar nichts über mich! Außerdem muss ich zugeben, dass er ein süßer Typ ist, und er hat sich um mich gekümmert, während ich nicht bei Bewusstsein war! Fast alle anderen Leute, die ich kenne, hätten mich einfach liegengelassen, denn wer so ein Schwächling ist, ist es nicht wert zu leben! Vielleicht sollte ich mich bemühen mich mit ihm und den anderen Freunden von Vegeta anzufreunden! Ich hoffe, dass sie lernen mir ein bisschen zu vertrauen! Allerdings habe ich ja nicht besonders viel Zeit, um mir Freunde zu suchen und sie dann die Freundschaft zu pflegen! Schade eigentlich!", dachte Shannen und wurde wieder ein ganz klein wenig rot.  
  
"Es sind immer noch einige Fragen, auf die ich eine Antwort möchte, nicht geklärt worden! Warum suchst du Freezers Anhänger? Was willst du von denen? Ich habe recht mit meiner Vermutung von vorhin! Stimmt's? Du bist diesem Monster auch loyal ergeben!", unterbrach Piccolo plötzlich ihre Gedanken. Shannen sah ihn nur kurz an, dann stand sie auf, meinte, "Geh zurück zu Vegeta und den anderen! Sie werden schon auf dich warten! Du hast dein Versprechen erfüllt und kannst ja jetzt endlich gehen! Grüß meinen Cousin schön! Sag ihm, dass ich ihn vermissen werde und dass ich ihn vielleicht besuchen werde, sobald ich mal wieder Zeit habe! Sag Trunks bitte, dass ich ihn gerne näher kennengelernt hätte, aber dass ich triftigen Grund hatte die Erde zu verlassen!", und ging in die Höhle. "Sie hat recht, ich sollte endlich verschwinden! Genau das werde ich jetzt auch tun!", redete er mit sich selbst und flog zurück in Richtung Papaya, also Süd-Ost.  
  
"Sie will was? Und du hast sie dann auch noch alleine gelassen? Bist du bekloppt? Ich glaube, bei dir hackts! Das darf nicht wahr sein, wie kann man so behämmert sein?", schrie Vegeta Piccolo an, als dieser wieder mit seinem zweiten Ich verschmolz. Piccolo hatte gerade Vegeta und den anderen erzählt was Shannen ihm zuletzt gesagt hatte. Shannens Cousin platzte fast vor Wut. "Du bringst mich auf der Stelle zu dieser Höhle! Wenn sie die Erde schon verlassen hat, mache ich aus dir ein neues Kofferset für Bulma!", er konnte sich einfach nicht beruhigen. Fünf Minuten später flogen Piccolo und die alle anderen nach Nord-Westen. Keiner wollte, dass Shannen einfach so abhaute, jeder hatte irgendeinen Grund sie zum Bleiben überreden zu wollen. Bei manchen, Chao-Zu, Tenshinhan, Kuririn, war der Grund einfach nur, dass sie nicht wollten, dass Vegeta Piccolo fertig macht und ganz nebenbei sogar ein paar unschuldige Menschen. Etwas mehr als zwei ein halb Stunden später kamen die zehn Freunde an der Höhle an.  
  
"Shannen! Wo bist du? Ich will mit dir sprechen! Die anderen sind auch hier!", rief Vegeta laut. "Lasst mich alle in Ruhe! Ich will meine Ruhe haben! Ich will keinen sehen! Ich weiß was ihr wollt! Ihr wollt, dass ich hier bleibe! Aber was ich mache geht euch nichts an! Verschwindet!", antwortete Shannen aus der Höhle ohne sich blicken zu lassen. " Bleibt hier! Ich bin gleich wieder da! Ich werde mal mit ihr reden!", erklärte Vegeta und ging mit wütendem und entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck in die Höhle. Plötzlich war von drinnen ein lauter, entsetzter Schrei von Shannen zu hören, dann kam Vegeta sie am Arm mit sich ziehend auch schon wieder heraus. "Lass mich los! Du kannst mir viel befehlen, ich bin mein eigener Herr! Lass mich los, du Grobian! Du kannst mir nichts verbieten, du bist nicht mein Vormud, denn ich bin schon lange volljährig! Du hast kein Recht mich hier so durch die Gegend zu zerren! Ich sagte du sollst mich loslassen! Verdammt noch mal, bist du taub, Vegeta?!", schrie Shannen ihn an und wehrte sich gegen Vegetas Griff, ohne dass es eine Wirkung hatte.  
  
"Bei dir piepts wohl! Du kannst doch nicht mit diesen verlausten Viechern in einer Höhle wohnen oder diese anderen kleinen Biester!", schimpfte er mit ihr und ließ sie endlich los. "Das sind keine Biester oder Viecher! Das einzige Biest was ich hier sehe bist du! Es ist meine Sache, wenn ich mit zwei Wölfen und ein paar Kleintieren mir die Höhle teile! Außerdem wollte ich sowieso gleich weg von hier!", erwiderte sie stocksauer. "Du wirst nirgendwo hingehen! Du wirst schön auf diesem Planeten bleiben bis ich dir erlaube, dass du verschwinden kannst! Ich will noch einiges über die letzten dreißig Jahre wissen!", kam es von ihrem Cousin, der ebenfalls kurz vor dem Platzen vor Wut war. Shannen wollte darauf gerade etwas äußern, als sie beträchtliche Schmerzen in der Seite bekam, ihr schwindelig wurde und sie zusammenklappte. "Sie brauchte doch Ruhe und keine Aufregung! Warum vergisst man so etwas schnell und erinnert sich erst dann daran, wenn es zu spät ist?", schollt Vegeta mit sich selbst, fing sie auf bevor sie auf den Boden fiel und nahm sie auf die Arme. Ohne einen der anderen zu beachten legte er sie ins Gras neben den Steinkreis, den Piccolo ein paar Stunden zuvor für das Lagerfeuer gemacht hatte.  
  
Dann setzte er sich neben sie und starrte in das verbrannte Holz. Da sich die anderen ein wenig blöd vorkamen wie sie da so in der Gegend rumstanden, setzten sie sich zu ihm. Bevor Piccolo sich setzte nahm er seinen Umhang ab und deckte Shannen damit zu. Keiner konnte es fassen, wie er Vegetas Cousine behandelte. Erst ist er voll fies zu ihr, im nächsten Augenblick ist er zuvorkommend und freundlich. "Vielleicht sollten wir ein wenig schlafen! Es ist schon sehr spät! Es ist ja auch schon fast völlig dunkel! Einige von uns hatten außerdem einen anstrengenden Tag!", schlug Son-Goku vor. Alle waren einverstanden und legten sich einfach ins Gras. Nur Piccolo blieb im Schneidersitz sitzen und schlief so.  
  
Wie immer schreckte Shannen aus ihrem Alptraum, allerdings hatte sie dabei nicht einen Mucks von sich gegeben. Sie war erstaunt als sie feststellte, dass sie im Gras gelegen hatte, zwischen Vegeta und dessen Sohn. ALs sie aufstehen wollte, bemerkte sie, dass sie mit Piccolos Umhang zugedeckt war. "Danke! Das war eine sehr lieben Geste von dir!", dachte sie, während sie Piccolo seinen Umhang wieder umlegte, dann gab sie ihm vorsichtig einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Diesmal weißt du wenigstens nichts davon!", dachte sie lächelnd. Dann schlich sie leise zum Höhleneingang und verschwand kurz darin. Nach wenigen Augenblicken kam sie wieder heraus in Begleitung von zwei Wölfen. "Na los! Verschwindet, jetzt könnt ihr jagen gehen! Aber seid leise, ihr dürft Vegeta oder einen seiner Freunde auf keinen Fall wecken! Gebt auf euch Acht, nicht dass ihr einem Jäger oder einem anderen Raubtier zum Opfer fallt!", flüsterte sie den beiden Tieren zu, die sofort lautlos zwischen den Bäumen verschwanden.  
  
Shannen wollte sicher sein, dass keiner der Anwesenden aufgewacht war und betrachtete genau jedes einzelne Gesicht. Dann erschrak sie, Son-Gohan schlief gar nicht mehr, er beobachtete sie und jede ihrer Bewegungen genau. Er setzte sich auf und schlich zu ihr. "Warum schläfst du nicht? Habe ich dich geweckt?", wollte Shannen sofort wissen. Er lächelte ihr zu und erwiderte:" Ich war die ganze Zeit wach! Ich habe nicht geschlafen, weil ich überlegt habe warum du Freezers Leute suchen könntest! Ich bin mir sicher, dass du einen triftigen Grund dafür hast, aber mir fällt keiner ein, außer dass du zu seinen Leuten gehörst und ihnen verraten willst, dass sich hier Saiyajins und noch dazu Freezers Mörder aufhalten! Aber das kann ich nicht glauben! Ich glaube eher, dass du einen anderen Grund hast ihn aber nicht gleich überall rumerzählen willst!" Shannen war zuerst enttäuscht, sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass er ihr so etwas zutraut, aber als er erklärte, dass er das nicht glaube freute sie sich doch ein bisschen. "Du hast recht! Ich habe einen anderen Grund, aber der geht keinen anderen was an!", stimmte sie zu, dann bekam sie plötzlich starke Schmerzen in der linken Seite und in der rechten Schulter. Sie krümmte sich vor Schmerz, gab aber keinen Laut von sich.  
  
"Shannen, was ist mit dir? Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen? Bitte sag doch was!", flehte Son-Gohan leise und stark besorgt. "Du kannst leider nichts tun, außer dass du mich irgendwie ablenkst, zum Beispiel in dem du mir etwas erzählst! Erzähl mir doch bitte etwas über deine Eltern, deine Freunde und von den anderen!", erwiderte Shannen, ihre Stimme vom Schmerz kaum zu verstehen. "Klar, mache ich! Ich wünschte ich könnte mehr für dich tun!", dann begann Son-Gohan von allen zu erzählen. Er erzähle ihr von der Ankunft von Son-Gokus großem Bruder Radditz, dem Angriff von Vegeta und Nappa, wie sie auf Namek gegen Freezer gekämpft hatten, wie er dann hier auf der Erde vernichtet wurde, den Cyborgs und von einem gewissen Cell. Besonders gern schien er von seinem Vater und Piccolo zu reden.  
  
"So ist das also! Dann ist Son-Goku Kakarott! Sein großer Bruder ist Radditz, Tales war in der entgegengesetzten Richtung auf Mission, als der Planet vernichtet wurde, daher musste er der jüngste von Bardocks Söhnen sein - Kakarott!", dachte Shannen und lauschte dann weiter der Erzählung vom Sohn der Person, die ihre Gedanken beherrschte. Sie erinnerte sich, dass Bardock oft bei ihrer Familie zu Besuch gewesen war. Er war ein guter Freund ihres Vaters und sie hatte ihn auch gemocht. Er hatte oft, wenn er zu Besuch war, mit ihr gespielt oder ihr Geschichten erzählt.  
  
Als Vegeta aufwachte erschrak er, weil Shannen nicht mehr dort neben ihm schlief, wo er sie zuvor hingelegt hatte. Dann sah er, dass sie zusammen mit Son-Gohan vor dem Höhleneingang saß und seinen Erzählungen lauschte. Leise stand er auf und trat zu den beiden. "Guten Morgen, Vegeta! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du mal so gemein gewesen sein könntest wie zu der Zeit, als du mit Nappa hier herkamst! Wie kam es zu so einer Veränderung deinerseits? Könnte es an Bulma gelegen haben und daran, dass du auch früher schon mal ab und zu ein netter Kerl gewesen warst?", begrüßte Shannen ihn. "Musst du auf jeden Tratsch achten? Vielleicht war ich auch immer schon gern ein Fiesling? Du solltest nicht auf den Tratsch von einem hören, der sich bei jedem, der es hören will und sei es eine völlig Fremde ausheulen muss!", erwiderte dieser gespielt tadelnd. "Shannen ist keine Fremde mehr für mich! Sie ist schon eine richtige Freundin für mich! Außerdem habe ich mich nicht ausgeheult! Ich wurde darum gebeten zu erzählen wie wir zu deiner Bekanntschaft und all dem kam! Nebenbei gesagt, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du jemals schon zu jemanden nett gewesen warst! Dazu warst du, ich dich kennen gelernt habe viel zu eingebildet, gemein, fies und überhaupt das reinste Arschloch! Immerhin hast du selber Nappa umgebracht und das nur weil er gegen Papa nicht ankam und er sich kaum noch, wegen des Rückratbruchs, bewegen konnte!", antwortete Son-Gohan.  
  
Shannen lächelte ihn dankbar an. Sie war glücklich, dass er sie eine Freundin genannt hatte. "Jetzt hat sie sich noch einen Verehrer angelächelt! Die Zahl ihrer Anhänger wird noch Rekorde brechen!", murmelte Vegeta, als er Son-Gohans Reaktion auf dieses Lächeln sah und dachte:" Sie scheint die Leute regelrecht zu verhexen! Aber das war ja schon immer so! Früher waren sogar Freezers Leute ja auch bemüht gewesen der kleinen Shannen jeden Wunsch zu erfüllen! Auch Freezer selbst schien sie zu mögen! Ich bin ja auch nicht besser, ich habe sie ja auch schrecklich gern, auch, wenn ich das nicht zugeben werde!" Plötzlich krümmte sich seine Cousine zusammen und ächzte vor Schmerz.  
  
"Was hast du? Was tut dir weh? Deine Schulter oder deine Seite?", wollte er wissen. Shannen atmete schwer und erklärte er solle ihr mal helfen ihr oberes schwarzes Hemd auszuziehen. Er war erstaunt wegen dieser Bitte, aber tat warum er gebeten wurde. Als er ihr T-Shirt in den Händen hielt, verstand er warum sie es, als Verletzte, nicht allein schaffen konnte. Nachdem er sich gefasst hatte, ließ er ihr Hemd einfach fallen, was laut auf dem Boden aufschlug. Der Aufknall des Hemdes weckte nun auch die anderen. Verblüfft sahen sie sich um sich bis sie das T-Shirt auf dem Boden, bzw. halb im Boden liegen sahen. "Anscheinend liegt es den Saiyajins im Blut immer schwere Sachen zu schleppen! Der Stoff wiegt mindestens 50 Kilo!", sagte Tenshinhan, als er ihr Hemd aufhob. "Shannen, was ist los? Der Schmerz hat nicht nachgelassen oder?", erkundigte sich Son-Gohan. Das Hemd war vergessen. "Es geht bestimmt gleich wieder! Das war bisher immer so! Seit ich verletzt wurde habe ich ständig Schmerzen, aber nach einer Weile lässt er immer nach!", erklärte die Angesprochene.  
  
"Diesmal scheint es nicht nachzulassen! Oder irre ich mich da? Der Arzt hat ja wohl keine Ahnung von Medizin! Das müsste doch irgendwann besser werden! Außerdem meinte der Quacksalber auch noch die Verletzungen seien nicht schlimm! Dem werde ich was husten!", regte sich Vegeta nach wenigen Augenblicken auf. "Du scheinst Recht zu haben! Es wird nicht besser, es wird schlimmer!", erwiderte Shannen leise. Sie fiel auf die Knie und die Hände so schwindelig wurde ihr vor Schmerzen und Schwäche. "Ich... ich... es tut... schrecklich weh! Mir ist schwindelig!", erklärte sie kaum noch verständlich, als Vegeta an ihre Seite eilte. Auch alle anderen stellten sich jetzt näher an sie 'ran. "Was können wir nur tun! Kann man denn nicht irgendwie helfen?", fragte Son-Goten fast verzweifelnd. "Aber klar! Das wir nicht gleich drauf gekommen sind! Die magischen Bohnen! Sie wird zu Meister Quitte gebracht und bekommt eine Bohne!", rief Son-Goku erleichtert auf. "Ich bringe sie zu Meister Quitte! Ich bin etwas schneller als ihr! Einverstanden, Vegeta?", bot er dann an.  
  
Vegeta machte ein böses Gesicht und meinte:" Wenn ich den Arzt in die Finger bekomme, werde ich ihn in seine Atome zerlegen! Der hat ja wohl von nichts 'ne Ahnung! Ja, geh, Kakarott! Beeil dich! Ich werde auf jeden Fall hier auf euch warten!" Son-Goku nickte, hob Shannen auf die Arme und erklärte ihr:" Halte dich ruhig fest! Ich beiße dich schon nicht!" Shannen versuchte zu lächeln und erwiderte leise:" Danke Kakarott! Das Angebot ist zu nett! Und wenn du mich beißt, beiß ich zurück!" Alle lachten, plötzlich allerdings war Vegeta ruhig und fragte:" Woher kennst du seinen Saiyajin- Namen! Ich bin der einzige, der ihn so nennt und ich habe es dir nicht verraten!" Jetzt sahen Tenshinhan, Yamchu und Piccolo sie ein wenig misstrauisch an, die anderen blickten nur fragend drein.  
  
"Keine Sorge! Dass er einer der Söhne von Bardock ist, sticht einem durch die Ähnlichkeit sofort ins Gesicht! Son-Gohan hat mir vorhin von Radditz Auftritt hier erzählt! Tales kann er nicht sein, denn der war in die entgegengesetzte Richtung geschickt worden, das weiß ich von Mutter! Somit kann er nur noch Kakarott sein!", erklärte Shannen ruhig und wurde aber immer leiser, weil sie kaum noch genügend Kraft hatte die Augen offen zu halten. "Egal jetzt! Ich bringe sie jetzt besser zu Meister Quitte! Sonst passiert noch sonst was!", lenkte Son-Goku ab. Shannen war kurz davor das Bewusstsein zu verlieren vor Schmerzen. Langsam schloss sie die Augen, öffnete sie aber sofort wieder.  
  
Was sie sah, war, dass sie sich in einer Art rundem Raum befanden, der keine richtigen Wände besaß, die Decke wurde nur von Säulen getragen. "Schon sind wir da! Ich kann mich nämlich von einem Ort zu einem anderen teleportieren, allerdings nur wenn ich an dem Ort, wo ich hin will, eine Person dort kenne und dessen Aura spüren kann!", erklärte Son-Goku, der ihre Verwunderung bemerkt hatte. Als er sie auf die Beine stellen wollte, knickten ihr die Beine weg, so dass er sie sofort wieder auf die Arme nahm und rief:" Meister Quitte, wo sind Sie? Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe! Ich habe eine junge Dame mitgebracht, die dringend eine magische Bohne von Ihnen braucht!" Shannen fühlte sich grässlich, der Schmerz war so stark, dass sie jetzt auch das Gefühl in allen Gliedmaßen verlor, dann wurde sie auf einmal ohnmächtig.  
  
Als sie wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, hatte sie keine Schmerzen mehr. Sie spürte nur, dass sie beobachtet wurde, also öffnete sie ihre Augen. Sie lag auf einer Strohmatte und wurde von der gegenüberliegenden Seite des runden Raums von Son-Goku und einem weißen Kater beäugt. "Ich bin Meister Quitte und freue mich dich kennen zu lernen, Shannen! Son-Goku hat mir erzählt, was er über dich weiß und daher habe ich dir eine magische Bohne, ein Heilmittel für deine Wunden gegeben!", teilte der Kater ihr mit. Shannen war nur einen kleinen Moment überrascht, dann sagte sie:" Danke! Ich stehe tief in eurer Schuld, Meister Quitte! Dass Sie mir geholfen haben, war zu freundlich!" Leicht errötend erwiderte Quitte:" Oh, keine Ursache! Habe gerne geholfen, besonders, da du für niemanden oder nichts auf der Erde eine Gefahr zu sein scheinst und natürlich weil Son-Goku mich darum gebeten hat! Also stehst du auch nicht in meiner Schuld!" Shannen stand auf, verbeugte sich vor dem Kater und ging auf ein Loch in der Wand, die Tür, zu. Die Tür führte unter freiem Himmel zu einer Treppe nach oben zu dem Säulenraum. An der Tür drehte sie sich um, winkte kurz und meinte: Lebt wohl, Meister Quitte! Son-Goku, wir werden uns wohl bei den anderen treffen! Tschüss!" Dann sprang sie über das Geländer und flog zurück zur Höhle.  
  
Und wie war das Kapitel? Ist übrigens meine erste DBZ-FF! Bis zum nächsten Mal! Ach ja, Fehler dürfen behalten werden!  
  
Varie 


	7. Shannens Beweggründe

Disclaimer: Alle Rechte liegen bei Akira Toriyama, Shannen gehört allerdings mir, genauso wie einige Bösewichte und Tatsachen!+  
  
A/N: Hier ist das nächste Kapitel! Liest das noch jemand außer der lieben SSJSweety? Schreibt doch mal 'ne Review! Dieses mal ist das Kapitel wieder etwas kürzer, aber das nächste wird dafür um einiges interessanter! Jetzt wünsche ich euch aber erst mal viel Spaß!  
  
Shannens Beweggründe "Da kommt Shannen! Hallo! Alles wieder in Ordnung mit dir?", rief Son-Gohan ihr entgegen. "Ja, danke! Mir geht's wieder super!", entgegnete sie und landete neben ihm. "wo hast du Papa gelassen? Ist er nicht mit dir zurückgeflogen?", fragte Son-Goten. Shannen wies lachend hinter ihn. Son- Goten drehte sich um und sah seinem Vater direkt ins Gesicht. "Ich habe mich herteleportiert!", erklärte Son-Goku breit lächelnd. "Vielleicht sollten wir endlich in die Westliche Hauptstadt fliegen! Wir kriegen auch so schon genug Ärger mit den Frauen! Chichi und Bulma sind garantiert stocksauer! Chichi wird mir mal wieder den Kopf abreißen!", schlug er dann vor. "Du kommst doch mit oder Shannen? Bitte! Bleib doch noch ein paar Wochen! Mama ist sicher froh dich näher kennenlernen zu können! Außerdem möchte ich mal mit dir einen Trainingskampf machen!", bat Trunks und warf ihr einen flehenden Blick zu. Shannen lächelte ergeben und erwiderte:" Na gut! Dann bleibe ich eben noch eine kleine Weile, aber nicht lange! Okay, Trunks?" Vegeta sah sie erstaunt an, dann wollte er lächelnd wissen: "Seit wann lässt du dich so leicht rumkriegen? Du setzt doch sonst immer deinen Willen durch egal was kommt! Selbst Freezer oder sonst wer konnte dich nie dazu bringen deine Meinung mal zu ändern!" Shannen lachte, während alle anderen sie nur erstaunt ansahen, dann antwortete sie:" Der Ton macht die Musik! Trunks hat mich einfach nur lieb gefragt, beziehungsweise gebeten! So etwas ist niemandem von euch damals auch nur in den Sinn gekommen! Einfach nur zu fragen!" Nach dieser Erklärung wurde Vegeta nachdenklich. Er sagte nichts und grübelte einfach nur vor sich hin. "Dann lasst uns losfliegen!", forderte Tenshinhan auf. Shannen sah kurz aus als wäre sie in einem inneren Konflikt verstrickt, dann blickte sie zum Boden. "Ich bleibe hier in der Höhle!", meinte sie und ging lautlos hinein. "Warte mal! Was soll das heißen? Wieso kommst du nicht mit?", fragte Vegeta fassungslos. Gerade als er ihr in die Höhle folgen wollte, kam von drinnen ein Energiestrahl, der direkt vor seinen Füßen in den Boden ging, dann kam die Erklärung dafür:" Bleibt draußen! Ihr solltet lieber jetzt alle losfliegen! Wer die Höhle betritt, wird es gleich wieder bereuen! Egal wer! Ob Vegeta, Trunks, Son-Goten oder sonst wer!" Alle starrten zutiefst erschrocken ins dunkle Innere der Höhle. "Dann bleiben wir eben noch ein Weilchen hier! Wer will kann abhauen, aber ich bleibe noch!", entschied Son-Goku und alle setzten sich zustimmend wieder um die Feuerstelle. Shannen saß schon seit geraumer Zeit auf dem Sitz ihrer Raumkapsel und starrte durch die offene Luke vor sich hin. So saß sie mit dem Rücken zum Höhleneingang. Sie war sich sicher, dass es keiner wagen würde hereinzukommen. "Warum muss ich schon wieder verschwinden? Ich will hier bleiben! Aber das geht ja wohl nicht! Ich würde nur alle in große Gefahr bringen! Ich kann das Risiko nicht eingehen, dass irgendwer verletzt werden könnte nur weil ich noch ein wenig hier bleiben musste! Ich möchte zwar noch ein bisschen bei Vegeta und seinen Freunden bleiben, sie sind so ja alle ganz nett und genau deswegen muss ich abhauen! Ich muss hier weg sein bevor man rauskriegt, dass ich hier bin! Wenn die die Erde sehen, werden sie sie gleich verscherbeln wollen! Sie werden sich sicher erinnern, dass es hier starke Krieger gibt! Da bin ich mir sicher!", redete Shannen leise mit sich selbst. "Warum würdest du uns in Gefahr bringen, wenn du bleibst! Von was redest du da? Oder sollte ich fragen von wem?", wollte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihrer Raumkapsel wissen. Shannen sprang erschrocken auf und sah sich den Störenfried an. Es war Piccolo. "Verschwinde! Oder hast du vergessen, was ich vorhin gesagt habe? Ich meinte das ernst! Das war keine leere Drohung!", befahl sie gereizt. Sie war wütend, allerdings nicht auf ihn, sondern auf sich selbst, weil sie ihn nicht hatte kommen hören und sie ihn und wahrscheinlich auch die anderen unterschätzt hatte. "Ich habe keine Angst vor dir! Ich glaube nicht, dass du riskieren würdest, dass die Höhle wegen einem blöden Kampf einstürzt! Aber nun möchte ich erst einmal Antworten auf meine Fragen! Warum bringst du uns durch deine Anwesenheit in Gefahr? Wer treibt dich von diesem Planten fort? Ich will Antworten, keine Ausflüchte und keine Halbwahrheiten!", erwiderte er unbeeindruckt. Shannen sah ihn kurz überlegend an, dann setzte sie sich wieder auf ihren Sitz und forderte ihn auf:" Setz dich bitte hin! Hier auf den Stein! Wie du sicher schon bemerkt hast, bin ich alles andere als groß und ich kriege einen steifen Nacken, wenn ich ständig so weit hoch gucken muss, um irgendeinem Zwei-Meter-Typen ins Gesicht zu schauen!" Piccolo erfüllte ihren Wunsch und setzte sich auf den kleinen Fels ihr gegenüber. "Ich weiß nicht wie ich es dir erklären soll, aber zuerst musst du mir versprechen das, was ich dir jetzt erzähle niemanden zu verraten! Bitte!", begann sie und fuhr, nachdem er sein Wort gegeben hatte fort:" Ich weiß nicht warum, aber Freezer und seine Familie hatte schon immer Interesse an mir gezeigt, ich weiß auch nicht warum! Als Vater mich damals mit Mutter wegschickte, befahl Freezer einigen seiner Leute uns gefangen zu nehmen! Mutter war ihm egal, aber mir sollten sie kein Haar krümmen! Deswegen sind Mutter und ich immer von einem Sonnensystem ins nächste geflohen, bis sie starb! Ab da flüchtete ich alleine vor diesen Typen! Sie folgen mir überall hin! Es dauert immer eine kleine Weile bis sie meinen Standort herausbekommen, aber spätestens nach einem Monat tauchen sie immer auf und ich muss wieder abhauen! Wenn sie auf diesem Planeten auch noch eine größere Kampfkraft ausmachen, löschen sie diese zuerst aus und wenn der Planet sich gut verkaufen ließe, melden sie das einem Team das für die Ausrottung des Heimatvolkes zuständig ist! Das heißt in ein paar Tagen werden diese Typen hier auftauchen, mich verfolgen, euch töten und wahrscheinlich alle Menschen auf diesem Planeten vernichten! Das kann ich nicht verantworten! Ich glaube es wäre besser, wenn ich mich ihnen stellen würde! Freezer ist zwar tot, aber er hat noch andere Familienmitglieder, die es gern sähen, wenn man mich endlich schnappen würde! Aber ich will meine Freiheit, wenn man das so ausdrücken kann, nicht aufgeben! Aus diesem Grund muss ich so schnell wie möglich von hier weg!" Shannen hatte die ganze Zeit über vor sich auf den Boden gestarrt. Sie konnte Piccolo nicht anschauen. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir so dumme Dinge unterstellt hatte! Aber ich misstraue allen, die ich nicht kenne!", meinte dieser nach einer kleinen Pause, dann redete er weiter:" Du solltest das vielleicht auch Vegeta und den anderen erzählen! Bleib ein paar Tage erst einmal hier! Vielleicht fällt dir noch eine Lösung für dein Problem ein! Ich glaube, du solltest ruhig ein zwei Tage zu Vegeta ziehen! Er und seine Familie würden sich sicher riesig freuen! Außerdem kannst du dort auch gut trainieren!" Piccolo sprach völlig ruhig und gelassen, als ob ihn das kaum bedrücken würde, was sie ihm gerade gesagt hatte. "Wo ist denn Piccolo abgeblieben? Der ist doch nicht etwa zu Shannen in die Höhle gegangen?", suchte Son-Gohan ihn plötzlich. "Shannen, Piccolo, kommt endlich raus! Wir müssen los, sonst bekommen wir nur große Probleme mit Bulma und Chichi! Shannen, komm doch mit!", rief Son-Goku dann in die Höhle. "Aber was mach ich mit meiner Raumkapsel? Ich kann sie hier nicht einfach rumliegen lassen! Was ist, wenn jemand sie findet?", fragte Shannen Piccolo. Der überlegte kurz und antwortete dann: "Wir verschließen den Eingang mit mehreren großen, schweren Steinen! Dann kann keiner in die Höhle und du kannst das Ding getrost hier lassen!" Shannen nickte und beide gingen zu den anderen nach draußen vor die Höhle. "Vegeta, ich werde mit zu dir kommen, wenn ich noch darf! Aber vorher habe ich noch eine Bitte an euch. Könntet ihr mir helfen den Höhleneingang mit großen Steinen und Felsen zu versperren? Ich möchte verhindern, dass jemand meine Raumkapsel finden könnte!", bat Shannen. "Ach was! Wir werden das schon erledigen, du brauchst das nicht machen! Das ist eher ein Job für starke Männer! Du, Trunks und Son-Goten könnt euch ein wenig unterhalten, während wir das erledigen! Oder hat jemand Einwände?", erwiderte Yamchu eingebildet. "Super! Ein Macho wie er im Buche steht! Na ja, soll er sich ruhig versuchen einzuschmeicheln! Ich glaube nicht, dass sie darauf herein fallen wird!", flüsterte Trunks Son-Goten zu und beide kicherten. Shannen meinte lächelnd zu ihnen:" Man soll sich nicht über andere lustig machen! Auch wenn es stimmt, dass er ein Macho wie aus dem Buch ist! Und was ihr danach noch gesagt habt, will ich besser gar nicht wissen!"  
(*Alle die das hier gelesen haben mal um den Hals fall und bedank*) So das war es jetzt für heute, das nächste Kapitel folgt demnächst! Hoffe ihr hattet ein wenig Spaß und schreibt mir ne Review! Varie 


	8. Im Hause der Familie Briefs

Disclaimer: Ja, ja, die Urheberrechte liegen natürlich bei Akira Toriyama und blablabla...  
  
A/N: Hier ist das nächste grauenvolle Kapitel bei dem die Frauen mal wieder beweisen, wer in der Familie die Hosen anhat! Ich wünsche allen viel Spaß beim Lesen und schreibt doch anschließend ne Review, wie wärs?! So als Beweis?  
  
Im Haus der Familie Briefs "So fertig! Jetzt können wir los! Oder steht sonst noch irgendwas an? Wenn nicht, sollten wir uns besser beeilen damit wir nicht all zu viel Ärger bekommen mit Chichi oder Bulma!", bemerkte Son-Goku und sah sich auffordernd um. Alle nickten zustimmend und schwebten langsam steil nach oben. "Wir müssen nach Osten zur Westlichen Hauptstadt! Dort befindet sich die Capsule Corporation, wo Papa, Mama, meine Schwester und ich bei meinen Großeltern wohnen! Das ist ein riesiges Gelände und Mama hat für Papa und mich einiges bauen lassen, damit wir Zuhause trainieren können. Du musst wissen Mamas Familie ist die reichste des ganzen Planeten!", erklärte Trunks, während sie nach Osten flogen. "Ich wette du bist viel langsamer als Son-Gohan, Trunks oder ich! Wetten du kannst uns nicht fangen?", meinte Son-Goten zu Shannen und die drei Jungs flogen so schnell sie konnten weiter. Shannen lachte und folgte ihnen, sie wurde immer schneller und kam immer näher an die drei heran. Es dauerte nicht lange da hatte sie Son- Gohan geschnappt. Er hatte sich von ein paar Tieren unter ihnen auf dem Boden ablenken lassen und war unbeabsichtigt langsamer geworden. Shannen flog sofort hinter Trunks her, der langsamer als Son-Goten war. Man konnte sehen, dass es Shannen keine Mühe machte sein Tempo zu halten und ihn zu fangen. Nun musste sie nur noch Son-Gokus jüngsten Sohn zu fassen kriegen und er flog am schnellsten, ganz eindeutig. Shannen beschleunigte noch ein wenig mehr, plötzlich war sie nicht mehr zu sehen und tauchte einen Wimpernschlag später einen halben Meter vor dem Jungen auf, der vor Überraschung und wegen des Tempos mit voller Wucht gegen sie flog. Shannen fing ihn auf und lächelte ihn an. "Sie kann noch schneller! Sie hat längst nicht alles gegeben! Es hat sie kaum Energie gekostet die drei Burschen zu kriegen! Erstaunlich wie schnell sie auch vor Son-Goten aufgetaucht ist! Sie war selbst für mich zu schnell zum wahrnehmen! Mittlerweile bin ich mir sicher, dass sie im Kampf gegen Vegeta auch nicht alles gegeben hat! Sie hatte bestimmt noch irgendeinen Trick im Ärmel, den sie nicht mehr ausspielen konnte, weil er ihren linken Arm lahmgelegt hatte!", dachte Son- Goku und wurde etwas schneller. Innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden flog er neben ihr. Shannen hatte Son-Goten bereits losgelassen und er flog auf ihrer anderen Seite. Vegeta schloss ebenfalls auf, auch alle anderen. "Sie war ganz schön schnell, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie es mit uns nicht aufnehmen könnte! Es ist ja nicht schwer drei kleine Knirpse zu fangen!", murmelte Yamchu vor sich hin und sah sie seltsam an. Keiner außer Shannen hatte es gehört, zumindest glaubte sie das. Shannen misstraute diesem Yamchu. Er war sicher ein netter Kerl, aber er benahm sich alles andere als anziehend. "Dort vorne, das ist die Westliche Hauptstadt und das große Kuppelförmige Gebäude mit dem großen Gelände drum herum ist die Capsule Corporation!", erklärte Vegeta ihr und alle gingen in den Sinkflug über. Sie landeten vor der Haustür, die, kaum berührten ihre Füße den Boden, aufgerissen wurde und Chichi, Bulma und ein Mädchen, das genau wie Bulma aussah, nur um einiges jünger. Shannen stellte sich so hinter Piccolo, dass sie alles beobachten konnte, aber nicht zu sehen war. "Wo wart ihr denn so lange? Son-Goku, du bist verantwortungslos! Du weißt doch, dass Son- Gohan und Son-Goten in zwei Tagen wieder zur Schule müssen und sie müssen noch den ganzen Unterrichtsstoff der letzten vier Wochen nachholen, die sie mit dem Intensivtraining verschwendet haben! Wie konntest du nur? Du kannst sie doch nicht einfach mitschleppen, wenn du dich mit deinen Freunden irgendwo 'rumtreiben willst!", schimpfte Chichi mit ihrem Mann. Son-Goku erwiderte sich rechtfertigend:" Son-Gohan und Son-Goten wollten mitkommen! Außerdem haben wir uns nicht 'rumgetrieben! Wir haben..." Chichi unterbrach ihn und schimpfte weiter:" Immer das gleiche mit dir! Du bist nie schuld! Kannst du nicht einmal für etwas die Verantwortung übernommen?" "Das stimmt nicht! Son-Goku hat auch keine Schuld! Wenn Sie schon an jemanden 'rummäkeln müssen, dann bitte schön an mir! Immerhin bin ich der Grund, warum sie alle nicht sofort zurück kamen! Son-Goku und die anderen haben Vegeta geholfen mich zu suchen!", mischte sich Shannen ein und trat nach vorne zwischen Vegeta und Son-Goku, die ihren Frauen gegenüber standen. Chichi war sofort ruhig, sie starrte verdattert die Fremde vor ihr an. "Wer bist du? Es geht dich überhaupt nichts an, ob ich mit meinem Mann schimpfe oder nicht! Halte dich gefälligst aus fremder Leute Angelegenheiten heraus!", keifte Chichi Shannen sofort an. "Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn wir uns drinnen im Garten weiter unterhalten! Es ist nicht sehr bequem sich hier zwischen Tür und Angel in die Haare zu bekommen! Kommt alle rein!"; forderte Vegeta unvermittelt auf. Bulma warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu. Als alle um den riesigen Gartentisch herumsaßen, wiederholte Chichi ihre Fragen:" Wer bist du? Was willst du hier und warum meinst du das Recht zu haben dich vorhin einzumischen?" "Ich bin Shannen! Eine Bekannte von Vegeta!", stellte sie sich vor, wurde aber von Vegeta unterbrochen:" Papperlapapp! Shannen ist mehr als eine Bekannte! Sie ist meine Cousine! Sie war der Grund warum, wir so lange weg waren! Wir haben sie gesucht, um sie zu bitten eine Weile hier zu bleiben! Das geht doch in Ordnung, wenn sie ein paar Tage bei uns wohnt, oder Bulma?" "Vegetas was? Das kann nicht sein? Vegeta kann unmöglich eine Cousine haben und erst recht nicht hier auf der Erde!", Chichi war entsetzt und starrte erst Shannen, dann Vegeta und dann wieder Shannen an. "Warum nicht? Jeder kann einen Cousin oder eine Cousine haben! Oder ist das verboten? Und ganz nebenbei, ich bin erst eine halbe Woche hier auf der Erde! Ich habe mich vorher im All 'rumgetrieben! Bin von einem Planeten zum nächsten geflogen!", erwiderte Shannen ruhig. Jetzt hatte Chichi sich wieder beruhigt und giftete gleich los:" Ja, so wie dein geschätzter Cousin! Du hast auf jedem Planeten das dort lebende Volk ausgelöscht und hast den Planeten so teuer wie möglich verschachert! Das ist ja auch die Natur des Saiyajin-Volkes! Wie viele Völker hast du schon ausgerottet? Lass mich raten, du bist nur hier auf der Erde, um auch diesen Planeten zu verkaufen, aber vorher musst du ja noch alle Erdlinge töten! Ganz rein zufällig hast du von dem Turnier erfahren, hast nur zu deiner Unterhaltung dran teilgenommen und hast dabei deinen angeblichen Cousin getroffen! Wahrscheinlich ist er es gar nicht, aber du weißt, dass er der Prinz der Saiyajins ist und willst dir daraus einen Vorteil verschaffen, dass er nun glaubt er habe eine Cousine, denn du wurdest von ihm ja vernichtend geschlagen! Jetzt weißt du nicht wie es weiter gehen soll, weil du erkannt hast, du kannst die Bewohner der Erde nicht auslöschen, weil es hier zu viele gibt die weit stärker sind als du und die du niemals besiegen könntest! So jetzt wissen alle, wie es wirklich aussieht und was machst du nun?! Dich rausreden oder was?" Shannen sah Chichi erstaunt an, dann sah sie fragend zu Vegeta. "Chichi, glaube mir ruhig, Shannen ist meine Cousine! Ich kenne sie seit ihrer Geburt! Ich habe damals nur die Bewohner der Planeten vernichtet, weil Freezer es mir befohlen hat! Na ja, und weil es mir Spaß gemacht hat zu kämpfen und zu töten! Aber es sind nicht alle Saiyajins so wie ich damals! Ehrlich gesagt kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass Shannen auch nur eine Fliege verletzen könnte... oder vielleicht doch! Aber sie wurde wohl kaum vor Freezers anhänglichen und immer noch treuen Gefolgsleuten fliehen, wenn sie gerne Leute umbringen würde! Denn wenn sie Spaß daran hätte, wäre sie ein ideales Mitglied!", widersprach der Saiyajin- Prinz den Vorstellungen von Son-Gokus Frau, diese war sichtlich erstaunt. "Mama, Vegeta sagt die Wahrheit! Shannen hat nämlich ein viel zu gutes Herz, um alle Menschen zu vernichten!", meinte Son-Goten. Shannen erwiderte lächelnd: "Ich danke dir für die Blumen, Son-Goten. Aber ich bezweifle, dass viele deine Meinung über mein gutes Herz teilen! Allerdings habe ich wirklich nicht vor, irgendjemanden auf diesem Planeten zu töten! Ich bleibe auch nicht lange!" "Wie lange du bleibst können wir später noch besprechen! Darf ich dir erst mal meine kleine Schwester Bra vorstellen?", mischte sich Trunks ein und wies auf das junge Mädchen. "Ich freue mich Sie kennenzulernen!", meinte diese und erntete von Shannen: "Ich freue mich auch! Aber siezt mich bitte nicht, das brauch keiner! Wenn mich einer mit Sie anspricht, komme ich mir immer so steinalt vor! Dabei bin ich noch nicht mal so alt wie Vegeta!" "Was soll das denn heißen? Du stellst mich gerade so hin, als ob ich eine alte Kalkleiste wäre! Du bist viel zu frech zu mir! Man hätte dich nicht so verwöhnen dürfen, als du noch klein warst. Na ja, was soll 's, ich hab dir ja früher auch nicht gerade den Hintern versohlt, um dir deine Frechheiten auszutreiben! Allerdings muss ich zu meiner Verteidigung vorbringen, dass ich dazu erst einmal in die Finger hätte bekommen müssen!", erwiderte Vegeta gespielt schimpfend. "Deine Eltern haben dir anscheinend ziemlich viel durchgehen lassen. Sie haben ihre Pflicht deiner Erziehung offensichtlich nicht einmal versucht zu erfüllen!", schimpfte Chichi, woraufhin alle ernst wurden und Bulma und die zehn Männer schauten betreten zu Shannen, die aber einfach nur schulternzuckend erklärte: "Für meine Erziehung blieb ihnen nicht viel Zeit! Immerhin ist mein Vater gestorben, als ich vier war und meine Mutter ungefähr zehn Jahre später!" Nun wurde Chichi verlegen und versucht sich zu entschuldigen: "Es tut mir leid! Ich wusste ja nicht..." Dann trat verlegenes Schweigen ein, was Shannen schnell beendete: "Woher auch! Bulma, ich habe eine Bitte. Könnte ich hier die Nacht verbringen? Morgen suche ich mir eine andere Bleibe, aber für heute ist es dazu schon zu spät! Und ich habe es satt auf den Böden in Höhlen zu schlafen! Wärst du so freundlich?" "Aber natürlich! Es kommt gar nicht in Frage, dass du morgen losziehst, um dir was anderes zu suchen! Du kannst so lange hier bleiben wie du willst!", antwortete Bulma sofort in nachdrücklichem Ton; es war schon fast ein Befehl. "Ich danke dir für deine Gastfreundschaft!", grinst Shannen über den Befehlston. "Hast du nicht Lust, während deines Aufenthalts hier, mit mir zusammen zu trainieren? Ich möchte sehr viel stärker werden, um das nächste große Turnier zu gewinnen! Du willst doch bestimmt ebenfalls trainieren. Also warum nicht zusammen?", bat Trunks und sah Shannen hoffnungsvoll an, die einfach nur nickte. "Sag mal, Shannen, bleibst du hier bei uns auf der Erde? Das wäre super! Dann hätte ich endlich jemanden außer Mama mit dem ich alles bereden könnte und manches ist auch nichts für die Ohren einer Mutter! Du musst wissen, ich habe nicht wirkliche Freundinnen, die meisten tun nur so!", wurde sie von Bra informiert, glücklicherweise schien sie keine Antwort haben zu wollen, zumindest jetzt nicht. "Mich würde interessieren, wie du in den letzten Jahren, so ganz ohne Eltern, gelebt hast! Erzählst du es uns?", forderte Vegeta plötzlich auf, er war sehr ernst und erwartete eine klare und natürlich der Wahrheit entsprechende Antwort. "Das würde ich dir lieber später erzählen!", erwiderte sie und wich nicht nur seiner Frage sondern auch seinem Blick aus. "Wie du meinst!", sagte er, sich völlig bewusst, dass sie etwas vor ihm und den anderen am Tisch verbergen wollte. "Mama, darf ich Shannen die Raum-Capsule zeigen? Ich würde ihr gerne erklären, wie man darin trainieren kann!", bat Trunks, der ganz offensichtlich versuchte das Thema zu wechseln. Er bekam die Erlaubnis und beide gingen ein Stück weiter hinters Haus, wo sich eine große Kugel auf Stelzen mit der Aufschrift Capsule 3, Capsule Corps befand. Trunks führte Shannen über eine Art Rampe ins Innere, dort sah sie sofort in der Mitte des Raums einen riesigen Computer mit passendem Monitor. "Pass auf! Hier, diese anzeige ist für die Schwerkraft oder Gravitation, wie sie in Fachkreisen genannt wird! Der Knopf daneben ist für die Einstellungen, also so schwer wie du willst, hier können wir mit bis, zumindest theoretisch, 999G trainieren! Bisher war die höchste Einstellung 500G! Ich habe es aber nur bis 380 geschafft! Außerdem haben wir noch Trainingsroboter, die dich mit Blasts angreifen, um genau zu sein, du schießt auf einen und die Energiekugel wird zurückgeschleudert, da die Roboter mit Schilden geschützt sind! Die Schilde halten allerdings auch nur eine bestimmte Belastung aus! Papa hat sie schon einige Male zerschrottet, weil er zuviel Energie eingesetzt hat!", erklärte er, wobei man eindeutig merkte, dass er vor Shannen ein wenig angeben wollte. "Könntest du mir mal zeigen wie das ist?", bat sie und natürlich erfüllte er ihr die Bitte indem er die Tür schloss, die Schwerkraft auf 50G und schaltete die Roboter ein. "Aha! Wärst du so lieb und schaltest auf 200G?", fragte sie und er tat ihr auch diesen Gefallen, mit dem Kommentar: "Ich hoffe du überschätzt dich nicht!" Trunks war ziemlich erstaunt, als ihm auffiel, dass die erhöhte Schwerkraft Shannens Bewegungen und Schnelligkeit nur minimal beeinträchtigte. "Du bist stärker als ich dachte! Das freut mich! Aber warum wundere ich mich überhaupt. Du bist immerhin eine Saiyajin!", wunderte sich Trunks. "Hey, Trunks, Shannen! Kommt raus, es ist Zeit fürs Mittagessen! Piccolo machte mich darauf aufmerksam, dass Shannen schon seit mindestens drei Tagen nichts gegessen hat!", verkündete Bulma durch einen Lautsprecher. Schulternzuckend schaltete Trunks die Roboter und die erhöhte Gravitation aus, öffnete die Tür und begleitete Shannen zurück zu dem Tisch an dem die anderen schon fleißig am Essen waren. "Da seid ihr ja!", begrüßte Bulma ihren Sohn und sie, "Kommt, setzt euch und esst!" Shannen kam der Aufforderung nach und setzte sich auf den leeren Platz zwischen Son-Gohan und Piccolo, aß aber nichts; jeder war so damit beschäftigt sich selbst den Magen zu füllen, dass es keinem auffiel, außer Piccolo, der selbst nichts aß. "Stimmt es, dass ihr Namekianer nichts esst und nur von Wasser lebt?", erkundigte sich Shannen ganz leise bei ihm, so dass nur er es hören konnte. Lächelnd erwiderte er: "Ja, das stimmt! Wir Namekianer können das! Ihr Saiyajins könnt das, so weit ich informiert bin, aber nicht!" Dann hörte er auf zu lächeln und fragte erstaunt: "Woher weißt du das und, dass ich ein Namekianer bin?" "Ehm, na ja! Also um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich einmal einen Zwischenstopp, während meiner "Gondellei" durch das All, auf Namek gemacht, beziehungsweise eine Bruchlandung! Das war vor ungefähr fünfzehn Jahren, damals lernte ich einige von deinem Volk kennen!", erklärte sie, wobei sie weiterhin darauf bedacht war, so leise zu sprechen, dass keiner der anderen am Tisch verstehen konnte, was sie sagte. "Das ist ja hochinteressant! Aber es wäre wohl besser, wenn du jetzt was essen würdest!", kommentierte er und zum Schrecken Shannens stimmte Son-Gohan zu ihrer Linken Piccolo zu: "Ich finde Piccolo hat recht! Du solltest unbedingt was essen! Bevor du fragst, nein ich habe nicht euer ganzes Gespräch belauscht! Ich habe nur den letzten Satz verstanden! Ich glaube, es haben fast alle gemerkt, wie dürr du bist!" "Kann ja sein, dass ich in euren Augen dürr bin! Ich fühle mich so wie ich bin wohl! Wenn ich keinen Hunger habe esse ich nichts und ich habe im Augenblick keinen Hunger!", rief Shannen erbost auf, erst zu spät wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie nicht hätte laut werden dürfen, denn so wurden die anderen jetzt aufmerksam, dass sie nichts aß uns sie wusste, dass das Ärger bedeutete. So war es dann auch. Vegeta stand abrupt auf, woraufhin sein Stuhl umkippte und schrie sie an: "Iss gefälligst! Du bist nur Haut und Knochen! Wenn du vor Schwäche zusammenklappst, bekommst du 'ne Menge Ärger mit mir! Und da ich absolut keine Lust habe, mich ständig über dich aufzuregen, wirst du jetzt gefälligst das machen was ich dir gesagt habe, - essen! Haben wir uns verstanden?! Und wenn du mir jetzt auch noch trotzen willst, dann wirst du dein blaues Wunder erleben! Vergiss nicht, ich bin das letzte männliche Familienmitglied, was du hast und somit verantwortlich für dich!" Die anderen am Tisch waren sprachlos, wegen des Wutausbruchs von Vegeta. Als Shannen aufsprang, wusste jeder, sie würde sich nicht einfach fügen. Wütend, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, postierte sie sich direkt vor ihrem Cousin und brüllte zurück: "Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen! Und befehlen lasse ich mir nie was, auch nicht von dir! Keine Sorge zusammenklappen werde ich schon nicht und über mich aufregen brauchst du dich auch nicht, außerdem kann man sich über keinen ärgern, der nicht da ist! Ich werde nämlich nur heute Nacht bleiben! Morgen seid ihr mich los!" Sie hatte gerade den Mund geschlossen, als Vegeta ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasste und knurrte: "Red nicht so respektlos mit mir! Du glaubst, ich würde mir keine Sorgen machen, wenn du nicht da bist? Im Sinne von "aus dem Blick, aus dem Sinn"? Oh nein, junge Dame! Ich würde mir nur noch mehr Sorgen machen!"  
  
Ja, also das war's erst mal mit diesemKapitel! Vegeta ist mal wieder mit Leib und Seele bei der Sache und ist am meckern wie ne Ziege (nein, Ziegen haben ja nen Bart*fg*)! Wer wissen will wie's weitergeht, liest gleich das nächste Kapitel! Aber nur wenn ihr auch 'ne Review hinterlasst!  
  
Dank und dollen Knuddler an SSJSweety, die mir bisher bei fast jedem Kapitel 'ne nette Review geschrieben hat! Nehmt euch doch mal ein Beispiel an ihr, liebe unbekannte Leser (falls ich so etwas habe)!  
  
Tschüssi! 


	9. Die Wahrheit über Shannen

Disclaimer ist klar, oder?!  
  
A/N: Hier gleich das nächste Kapitel und ich hoffe es liest und gefällt irgendjemanden! Was geschieht nun? Wie reagiert Shannen auf die Ohrfeige und was viel wichtiger ist, warum regt sich der arme Vegeta so auf? Das erfahrt ihr hier, in einer miserablen FF, die es anscheinend nicht mal wert ist, dass man reviewt! Egal, dieses Kapitel ist SSJSweety gewidmet und allen anderen die so gnädig waren und mir eine Review geschrieben haben!  
  
Die Wahrheit über Shannen Shannen war zuerst wie gelähmt, dann legte sie eine Hand auf ihre schmerzende Wange und stotterte: "Du... ich... ich..." Ohne den Satz auszusprechen, der ihr auf den Lippen lag flog sie senkrecht nach oben, blieb in einiger Entfernung über ihnen schweben und raste dann so schnell sie konnte davon. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wo sie hinflog. Meinst du nicht, dass du ein bisschen überreagiert hast?", fragte Bulma Vegeta und stellte seinen Stuhl wieder hin, der ließ sich hineinfallen und starrte vor sich auf den Boden, er sah richtig bedrückt und traurig aus. "ich hätte sie nicht schlagen sollen und ebenfalls nicht so anbrüllen!", murmelte er und ließ die Schultern hängen. "Warum hast du dich so aufgeregt? Shannen ist mehr für dich als deine Cousine! Habe ich nicht recht? Und warum solltest du dir auch sonst solche Vorwürfe machen, Papa?!", fragte Trunks vorsichtig. Alle schwiegen gespannt. Vegetas Schulter sackten noch ein bisschen ab, als er begann zu erklären: "Ja, du hast recht! Shannen ist mehr als nur meine Cousine! In Wahrheit ist sie meine kleine Schwester! Bevor ihr mich mit Fragen löchert, lasst mich alles von Anfang an erklären. Meine Mutter und meine Tante bekamen beide am gleichen Tag ihre Kinder. Meine Mum bekam Shannen, mit vollem Namen Shannen Sapphire Ebony, meine Tante Zwillinge, einen Jungen und ein Mädchen. Meine Mutter starb bei der Geburt meiner Schwester. Die Tochter meiner Tante schaffte es auch nicht. Mein Vater war der Meinung, dass Shannen eine Mutter brauchte um aufzuwachsen, also gab er sie zu meinem Onkel und seiner Frau. Sie wuchs in dem Glauben auf sie und ihr vermeintlicher Zwillingsbruder wären ihre Familie! Später als mein Vater sie für alt genug befand, um die Wahrheit zu erfahren, behielt er es lieber doch für sich, denn Freezer interessierte sich schon genug für sie. Sie war schon als Kleinkind ungewöhnlich klug und bezaubernd schön! Außerdem mochte jeder sie, selbst Freezers gefühlskältesten Soldaten versuchten Shannen jeden Wunsch zu erfüllen, woraufhin jeder eigentlich total eingebildet worden wäre, aber sie blieb wie sie war und nahm außer zu besonderen Gelegenheiten keine Geschenke an! Ich erfuhr immer öfter, dass Freezer Shannen besuchte, ich wusste, dass er auch mich schon immer kennen lernen wollte, aber wie er sie behandelte war überaus übertrieben! Als unser Planet zerstört wurde und ich für Freezer arbeiten musste, musste ich mich bei jedem Zusammentreffen mit ihm sehr zusammenreißen ihn nicht schon um ihret- und meines Vaterswillen anzugreifen! Damals hätte es ja nichts gebracht! Ich habe sie sehr vermisst! Ich möchte sie nicht wieder verlieren! Ich hoffe, sie verzeiht mir irgendwann, dass ich sie geohrfeigt habe!" Jeder war von der Enthüllung so überrascht, dass keiner bemerkt hatte, dass Shannen während der Erklärung zurückgekommen war und nur wenige Meter neben dem Tisch gelauscht hatte.  
  
Ja, ja, wer hätte das gedacht! Shannen ist nicht die Cousine von Vegeta, nein, seine Schwester! Wie geht es jetzt bloß weiter, wenn man das bloß wüsste! Was macht Shannen nun nach dieser Enthüllung, das und ähnliches erfahrt ihr im nächsten Kapitel!  
  
Ich weiß, das Kapitel ist recht kurz gewesen, aber das nächste wird länger, versprochen!  
  
Hat es euch gefallen, wenn ja schriebt mir 'ne Review! Wenn es euch nicht gefallen hat, dann reviewt auch! (*grins*)  
  
Bis denne! 


	10. Wiedersehen mit einem alten Bekannten

Disclaimer: Alles wie gehabt!  
  
A/N: Hier ist endlich das nächste Kapitel. Ein Bekannter von Shannen taucht auf der Erde auf und verlangt zu ihr zu kommen! Vegeta kennt den Herren ebenfalls und ist wenig begeistert von der Anwesenheit dieses Kerls, das muss dieser dann auch am eigenen Leib erfahren. Anschließend unternimmt Shannen erneut einen kleine Reise, auf der es zu einer leicht romantischen Situation kommt. Viel Spaß noch und danke an alle, die bisher reviewt haben.  
  
Wiedersehen mit einem alten Bekannten "Nein, nein, das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Das glaube ich einfach nicht! Das hätte Mum mir erzählt! Ich glaube dir nicht, du lügst, König Vegeta war nicht mein Vater! Nein!", rief sie auf und alle starrten sie an. "Shannen, glaub mir, ich lüge nicht! Warum hätte Vater dich sonst so verwöhnen und sich immer schreckliche Sorgen um dich machen sollen?!", versuchte Vegeta das völlig verwirrte Mädchen zu beruhigen, stand auf, ging zu ihr und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass ihre Schultern zuckten. Sie weinte, zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben weinte Shannen. Sie hatte nicht geweint, als ihre Familie starb, aber jetzt rannen Tränen über ihre Wangen. Langsam nahm Vegeta sie tröstend in die Arme. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann beruhigte sie sich und schämte sich, dass sie vor all diesen Leuten sich so hatte gehen lassen. "Vegeta? Es tut mir leid! Ich hätte dich vorhin nicht anschreien und später einen Lügner nennen sollen!", flüsterte sie leise, woraufhin Vegeta lachen musste; er sah sie an und meinte: "Habe ich 'nen Gehörschaden? Die stolze kleine Shannen entschuldigt sich bei mir? Mir? Wie hast du dich früher immer ausgedrückt? Einem Cretin?" "Ekelpaket! Du musst mich natürlich gleich wieder ärgern, war ja klar! Und ich bin nicht der einzige Saiyajin hier, der stolz und na ja klein ist!", erwiderte Shannen, boxte ihn in die Rippen und lachte zusammen mit den anderen Anwesenden. "Das wagst du mir ins Gesicht zu sagen? Ich gebe ja zu, dass ich stolz bin und vielleicht auch nicht der Größte! Aber klein? Na warte, Stummelchen!", grinste Vegeta und kitzelte seine kleine Schwester durch bis sie zwischen lachen meinte: "Gut, du bist nicht gerade groß, aber nicht klein! Ich gebe nach! Jetzt hör auf!" "Na gut! Aber nur wenn du mir versprichst, dass du jetzt etwas isst!", erwiderte Vegeta und hörte sofort auf sie zu kitzeln, als sie es tatsächlich ohne jeglichen Widerspruch versprach. Sie setzten sich wieder jeder auf seinem Platz und Bulma meinte: "Ich schätze die meisten von euch hat noch Hunger! Also schlagt zu und esst euch satt!" Dann fügte Vegeta noch hinzu: "Piccolo, du bist ja nicht mit essen beschäftigt, pass also auf, dass Shannen ihr Versprechen hält, wenn es dich nicht zu sehr stört!" "Ach! Bist, du Hungerharke, selbst zu sehr damit beschäftigt dir die Wampe voll zu schlagen, um das selbst zu tun? Aber da du mich so nett bittest, werde ich dir den Gefallen tun!", antwortete der Namekianer, woraufhin er sich einen giftigen Blick vom Angesprochenen einfing. Shannen nahm sich ein wenig vom Wurzelgemüse und von einem komischen Püree, das Son-Gohan Kartoffelbrei nannte. "Shannen, möchtest du ein Stück von dem leckeren Braten?", fragte der junge Halb-Saiyajin und hielt ihr eine Platte mit Fleisch unter die Nase. "Nein, danke! Ich bin satt!", lehnte sie ab und schob ihren Teller von sich. "Wie? Du hast doch kaum was gegessen?", meinte er verwundert und starrte sie an. "Na ja, ich bin es eben nicht gewohnt ständig etwas zu essen! Wegen meiner ständigen Flucht vor irgendwelchen Typen konnte ich froh sein, wenn ich einmal die Woche etwas Essbares bekam! Aber das brauchst du keinem anderen auf die Nase zu binden, Son-Gohan, und du auch nicht, Piccolo!", erklärte Shannen leise und bekam von beiden ein Nicken, was bedeuten sollte, dass sie es keinem erzählen würden. "Du solltest dich allerdings, glaube ich, ganz schnell daran gewöhnen, regelmäßig etwas zu essen! Vegeta wird nicht allzu viel Rücksicht zeigen, zumindest nicht ohne stichfeste Begründung!", gab Piccolo ihr den Rat. Jetzt war es an ihr zu nicken. Nachdem alle aufgegessen hatten, fragte Shannen: "Vegeta, würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen, einen Trainingskampf gegen mich zu machen?" "Warum denn? Falls du wissen willst, wer besser von uns ist, so haben wir das beim Großen Turnier gesehen! Auch wenn du nicht ganz bei Kräften warst ; du kannst mich auch jetzt nicht besiegen! U bist zwar schneller, aber ich habe eine sehr viel höhere Kampfkraft als du und außerdem habe ich noch einige Tricks im Ärmel! Also warum? Kämpf doch gegen einen der anderen! Wie wär's mit Trunks?", wollte dieser wissen, worauf er eine erstaunende Antwort bekam: "Ich weiß, dass ich dich noch nicht besiegen kann! Aber der Kampf wäre ein gutes Training! Meinst du nicht? Außerdem möchte ich wissen, wie stark du bist!" "Gut! Da du dich mit deiner Niederlage bereits abgefunden hast, müssen wir nur noch einen passenden Platz finden!", erklärte Vegeta sich nun doch einverstanden. "Die Wüste auf dem Weg hierher, die wäre doch ein angemessener Ort! Dort könnt ihr euch austoben bis ihr umfallt ohne jemand Unbeteiligtes zu gefährden!", schlug Son-Goten vor. Also machten sie sich auf den Weg dorthin; Bulma, Chichi, Bra nahmen ein Capsule-Flugzeug, während Son-Goku, seine Söhne, Vegeta, sein Sohn und die anderen so mit Shannen in die besagte Wüste flogen. Shannen und Vegeta wollten gerade mit dem Kampf beginnen, als eine Raumkapsel nicht weit von ihnen in den Boden einschlug. "Wer kann das sein?", fragte Son-Gohan, keiner bemerkte, dass Shannen wie erstarrt war, erst als Piccolo ihr zuflüsterte "Du scheinst die Wahrheit gesagt zu haben! Sie verfolgen dich! Kein Wunder, dass du sofort wieder weg wolltest!" kam wieder Leben in sie. "Ich will nicht mehr weg! Ich möchte hier auf der Erde bleiben, bei meinem Bruder! Und doch - ich muss wohl wieder fort!" Shannen hörte sich schrecklich traurig an und trotzdem merkte man wie entschlossen sie war alles zu tun, um diese Kerle von der Erde fernzuhalten. "Piccolo! Shannen! Kommt ihr endlich? Wir wollen sehen wer dort gelandet ist!", rief Vegeta und flog bereits mit den anderen zusammen zur Landestelle. "Das entwickelt sich zum Desaster! Ich bin mir sicher, ich weiß wer da in der Raumkapsel sitzt! Und er wird uns nur Schwierigkeiten machen! Außerdem zwingt er mich dazu den Planeten schon wieder zu verlassen!", prophezeite Shannen und folgte zusammen mit dem Namekianer ihrem Bruder und seinen Freunden. "Himmel, Herr Gott noch mal! Was für eine öde Landschaft! Der Planet ist kaum größer als eine Murmel; Shannen zu finden wird ein Kinderspiel!", konnte man aus den Inneren des Ein-Mann-Raumschiffes hören. Dann öffnete sich die Luke und ein ziemlich großer, mit riesigen Muskeln bepackter Typ kam heraus. "Warum sucht der Kerl dich?", fragte Bra Shannen so laut, dass es der Fremde hören konnte, der erstaunt die "Zuschauer" musterte. Das junge Mädchen, das eben gesprochen hatte, sah jemanden an, der genau hinter einem anderen, von dem er nur zu genau wusste wer er war, stand. "Ah! Der Verräter, Vegeta! Kein Wunder, dass Shannen hierher geflohen ist! Sie musste sich bei ihrem Cousin ausweinen und ihn um Hilfe bitten! Wo ist dieses feige Miststück denn?", meinte der Fremde. Vegeta starrte ihn entsetzt an, dann zischte er vor Wut : "DU! Wieso lebst du noch? Ich dachte, du wärst mit dem Kommunikationsplaneten in die Luft geflogen! Und was willst du von Shannen?" "Er ist nicht mit in die Luft geflogen, weil er zu dem Zeitpunkt gerade mit mir Katz und Maus gespielt hat! Er sucht mich, weil er und die anderen Überlebenden Freezers Ideale verwirklichen wollen! Sie wollen alle Völker beherrschen oder vernichten! Unser Volk wollen sie ebenfalls ausrotten! Freezer wollte mich lebend, warum ist unwichtig, aber seine Leute wollen nun alle Saiyajin vernichten!", erklärte Shannen und trat hinter Vegeta hervor. "Da ist ja die feige Diebin!", rief der Fremde auf und kam auf sie zu. Shannen erwiderte darauf: "Du weißt genau, dass ich nur aus Zufall hier gelandet bin! Hier auf dem Planeten, wo Freezer endlich seiner gerechten Strafe zugeführt wurde und wo die letzten Saiyajin leben! Aber weißt du auch, dass Freezer durch die Hand eines Saiyajin, oder sollte ich besser sagen, Super-Saiyajin starb? Na los, Zork, antworte!" "Ich werde zuerst dich und dann alle auf diesem Planeten vernichten!", rief der Angesprochene und griff sie an. "Wie geht's deiner Stichwunde und der Schulter?" Dann schlug Zork Shannen in die Seite, die nur wenig beeindruckt antwortete: "Völlig verheilt! Dank der Hilfe von Kakarott und der meines Bruders geht es mir sehr gut und ich bin stärker als je zuvor!" "Deines Bruders? Du hast keinen mehr, ich habe ihn vor über 30 Jahren getötet!", stammelte Zork und erhielt eine, für ihn entsetzliche Antwort : "Du hast meinen eigentlichem Cousin getötet! Ich bin bei meiner Tante und meinem Onkel aufgewachsen! Mein wirklicher Vater war König Vegeta! Ich habe es auch erst jetzt erfahren, falls es dich tröstet!" Zork war über diese Enthüllung so erschrocken, dass er seine Verteidigung vergaß und Shannen ihn ungehindert verprügeln konnte. "Hey, du Pfeife! Machst du schon schlapp? Wehr dich! Sonst wird's langweilig!", rief Vegeta fies grinsend und fügte für Shannen hinzu: "Schwesterchen, lass mir auch noch ein bisschen von dieser intergalaktischen Nullnummer über! Ich habe noch ein Hühnchen mit ihm zu rupfen, halt das ist eine Untertreibung, ein Truthahn ist eher passend!" "Vielleicht! Weißt du, diese Kröte hier hat die Frau zu Tode gefoltert, die ich bisher meine Mutter nannte! Er hat sie nicht nur gefoltert, sondern auch schwer gedemütigt bis ihr Stolz gebrochen war! Das werde ich ihm nie verzeihen! Und er hat meinen vermeintlichen Zwillingsbruder umgebracht!", erwiderte Shannen, dann zuckte sie die Schultern und meinte: "Na ja, eigentlich wäre es die größere Strafe, wenn du ihn auseinandernehmen würdest! Ich bin nicht ganz so gut darin Leute zu quälen! Also, was werde ich machen?" "Bitte, Shannen, mach mit mir was du willst, aber überlass mich nicht der nichtvorhandenen Gnade Vegetas! Alles nur nicht das!", flehte Zork und fiel vor ihr auf die Knie. "Er hat sich selbst sein Ende ausgesucht! Vegeta, er gehört dir!", damit ging Shannen mit angewidertem Gesicht zur Seite. Vegeta brauchte das nicht zweimal gesagt zu werden, zuerst spielte er mit Zork Katz und Maus, dann verlor er aber auch daran den Spaß und brach ihm das Genick. "Ein sauberer Tod! So muss man nicht erst wieder die Klamotten waschen!", sprach Vegeta ungerührt und gesellte sich wieder zu den anderen. "Vegeta, es tut mir leid! Ich muss leider schon wieder den Planeten verlassen! Diese Kerle werde euch nicht in Ruhe lassen! Zumindest solange ich hier bin!", sagte Shannen traurig und wartete auf die Reaktion der Umstehenden und ihres Bruders; sie musste nicht lange warten, bis Vegeta entsetzt aufschrie: "Du lässt dich von diesen Pfeifengondeln von hier vertreiben? Bist du wirklich so feige? Bleib hier! Keiner von ihnen ist in der Lage auch nur einen von uns im Kampf auch nur ins Schwitzen zu bringen! Willst du wirklich feigen den Schwanz einziehen und davonlaufen?" "Shannen, bleib doch! Wir sind alle der Meinung von Vegeta! Ich habe mit allen gesprochen, nachdem dieser Kerl gelandet ist. Glücklicherweise hast du es nicht bemerkt, weil dieser Zork dich abgelenkt hat!", stimmte Son-Goku zu. "Ihr wollt wirklich, dass ich bleibe? Auch wenn ihr durch mich ständig nur Ärger haben werdet?", hakte sie ungläubig nach. "Ärger haben wir so schon immer! Das ist kein Argument, dafür dass du gehen willst! Wir werden uns wenig begeistert zeigen, wenn du nur deswegen verschwinden willst! Und wenn du einfach so abhaust, werden wir dir mit der Raum-Capsule folgen und dich wieder hierher holen!", erwiderte Chichi energisch, was jeden erstaunte. "Bitte bleib!", baten Son-Gohan, Goten, Trunks und Bra gleichzeitig. Shannen sah einen nach dem anderen an, dann meinte sie schulternzuckend: "Ich gebe mich geschlagen! Ich habt gewonnen! Ich bleibe hier! Da gibt's aber noch ein Problem, ich kann nicht ewig Bulma und ihrer Familie auf der Tasche liegen, indem ich dort wohne, mich durchfuttere und Kleider von Bulma und Bra auftrage!" "Das ist doch jetzt völlig unwichtig! Du kannst bei uns so lange wohnen wie du willst! Um alles andere kann man sich später noch kümmern!", verwarf Bulma den Einwurf und wandte sich dann an Vegeta: "Können wir nach Hause? Oder wollt ihr immer noch gegen einander kämpfen?" Sie entschieden sich zurück zum Haus der Familie Briefs zu fliegen. Als sie dort ankamen war es bereits später Nachmittag. "Es tut mir leid, aber Chichi, Son-Gohan, Son-Goten und ich müssen jetzt leider schon wieder nach Hause! Wie Chichi vorhin schon sagte, muss noch einiges an Unterrichtsstoff nachgeholt werden!", entschuldigte sich Son-Goku und verabschiedete sich on allen. Als er bei Shannen ankam, lud er mit Chichis Einverständnis sie ein: "Komm uns doch irgendwann mal ein paar Tage besuchen! Gohan und Goten würde sich sicher sehr freuen und Chichi wäre sicher auch glücklich über deine Gesellschaft! Piccolo oder Kuririn werden dich bestimmt begleiten!" "Ich nehme die Einladung mir Freuden an!", strahlte Shannen Son-Goku an. "Versuchst du etwa mir meinen Mann auszuspannen?", fragte Chichi sie augenzwinkernd. Nachdem die vier fort waren, verabschiedeten sich auch Yamchu, Tenshinhan und Chao-Zu. "Ich würde ja auch verschwinden, aber ich habe ja den Auftrag Kindermädchen für dich zu spielen! Goku hätte zwar erst fragen können, bevor er meine Hilfe anbot, aber na ja!", zuckte Piccolo die Schultern. "Ich danke dir, dass du die Aufgabe des Babysitters für meine kleine Schwester übernimmst! Sie hat es dringend nötig, dass immer wer auf sie aufpasst!", grinste Vegeta, alle lachte nur Shannen blitzte ihn wütend an und knurrte: "Wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege, kannst du dein Abendbrot ab sofort mit dem Strohhalm zu dir nehmen!" Dann jagte sie in der Luft hinter ihm her, nach einer Weile verlor sie die Geduld, weil Vegeta sich ständig irgendwo versteckte, und sich schoss einen schmalen Energiestrahl auf ihn ab. Der Strahl ging knapp über ihn hinweg. Shannen blieb abrupt in der Luft stehen und lachte. "Warum lachst du?", fragte Vegeta fassungslos, auch alle anderen schütteten sich aus vor Lachen. "Du solltest mal in den Spiegel schauen, Papa!", rief Bra ihm zu, nicht sehr begeistert flog er zum See und betrachtete sein Spiegelbild auf der Wasseroberfläche. Entsetzt schrie er auf: "Meine Haare! Wie sehe ich denn aus!" Ich seinen sonst steil hochstehenden knapp 30cm langen schwarzen Haaren war von dem Blast mitten drin eine Schneise gebrannt. Jetzt sah er aus, als ob er eigentlich kurze Haare und an den Ohren lange, haarige Hörner hätte. Nachdem seine Schwester sich von ihrem Lachkrampf erholt hatte, kam sie zu ihm, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und meinte: "Es tut mir leid! Ich wollte dir deine Haare nicht stutzen! Jetzt wird dir wohl Bulma oder jemand anders die Haare kurz schneiden müssen! Außerdem müssen sie gewaschen werden, da sie ziemlich angekokelt riechen!" "Du kleines Monster! Du musstest ja gleich wieder überschäumen vor Wut! Du übertreibst ja echt gerne! Was wäre passiert, wenn du mich richtig getroffen hättest? Dann hätte ich jetzt ein Loch im Kopf statt auf ihm!?", schimpfte Vegeta und betrachtete sie vernichtend. Diese mied den Blick auf seine Haare um nicht gleich wieder loslachen zu müssen und erwiderte ruhig, man merkte nicht, dass sie doch ein wenig gekränkt war von seiner Bemerkung: "Hätte ich dich getroffen, wäre nichts passiert! Durch diesen Dickschädel geht nichts durch, auch nicht der stärkste Energiestrahl! Und wie gesagt , es tut mir leid! Auch wenn ich bei dieser umwerfenden Frisur wahrscheinlich gleich wieder loslachen muss, ich bedaure es wirklich!" Shannen sah ehrlich bekümmert aus und er bereute seine bösen Worte, immerhin hatte sie es ja nicht mit Absicht getan. "Na los, gehen wir! Bulma war schon immer sehr geschickt mit der Schere! Mal sehen was sie aus meinen Haaren, die du verschont hast noch machen kann!", damit zog er seine Schwester zum Boden, wo der Rest der Freunde wartete. Eine viertel Stunde später hatte Vegeta einen struweligen Kurzhaarschnitt und bedachte Kuririn mit einem mörderischen Blick, weil er gerade Bulmas Eltern erzählte was Shannen seinen Haaren "angetan" hatte. Auch Dr. Briefs und seine Frau erlitten einen Lachkrampf. "Ich vermute diese Geschichte wird noch öfters einige Lacher einbringen! Zum Beispiel wenn wir Son-Goku mal wieder sehen!", grinste Bulma den Vater ihrer beiden Kinder an. Der war recht wenig begeistert. "Entschuldigt, wenn ich störe, Kinder, aber ich entführe euch jetzt Shannen! Ich möchte ihr einige meiner Erfindungen zeigen! Sie scheint ein schlaues Köpfchen auf den Schultern zu tragen!", unterbrach Dr. Briefs das Gespräch und führte Shannen in seine Werkstatt. "Was meinst du? Werden wir noch viele Unannehmlichkeiten wegen deiner kleinen Schwester haben?", fragte Bulma Vegeta, der daraufhin schulternzuckend zurückgab: "Solange ich denken an, hatte ich wegen ihr Ärger! Sie hat das unheimliche Talent mich ständig ärgern zu können, ohne dass ich ihr lange böse sein konnte! Und was die Typen angeht, die sie suchen, diese Witzfiguren werden bald ihren Meister im Jenseits schöne Grüße von mir bestellen können! Ich werde solange ich lebe, meine Schwester beschützen!" "Offensichtlich hat er einen ausgeprägteren Beschützerinstinkt als ich dachte!", redete Mistress Briefs vor sich hin. "Danke für die Blumen!", erwiderte Vegeta ungerührt. "Ich hoffe Shannen bleibt ganz lange bei uns!", hoffte Bra, Piccolo und Kuririn hatten die ganze Zeit das Geschehen ungläubig beobachtet. "Sag mal, Vegeta, wie hat Shannen dich eigentlich geärgert? So aus reiner Neugierde!", fragte Kuririn wissbegierig, was auch Piccolo anscheinend gerne wissen wollte. "Das braucht ihr nicht zu wissen!", wich Vegeta aus, alle schienen enttäuscht wegen der ausbleibenden Erklärung. "Hast du Angst dich zu blamieren?", stichelte Bulma, woraufhin er wieder nur die Schultern zuckte. "Das ist eine grauenvolle Angewohnheit von dir dieses Schulternzucken! Wärst du so gnädig, dir das abzugewöhnen, Papa?", beschwerte sich Bra. "Trunks, du bist so still; was ist mit dir los?", fragte Vegeta seinen Sohn, um vom Thema abzulenken, der junge Halb-Saiyajin antwortete: "Ich denke darüber nach, wie man so schnell wie Shannen werden kann, ohne auch gleich eine enorme Kampfkraft zu kriegen!" Das stimmte alle nachdenklich und jeder war überrascht, als eine Stimme von der Tür her erklärte: "Tja, ich war schon immer besser im Fersengeld geben als im Kämpfen! Das liegt wohl daran, dass ich fast immer nur auf der Flucht war, entweder vor dem wütenden Vegeta oder später vor Freezers Gefolge!" "Das wird es wohl erklären!", griente Trunks seine Tante an. "Aha, das ist also mit dir los! Wenn Shannen nicht da ist, langweilst du dich und du bist kurz vorm Einschlafen und sobald die junge Dame den Raum betritt, bist du die Aufmerksamkeit in Person!", grinste Kuririn Trunks an. "Ich fühle mich geehrt, dass ich Gegenstand der Aufmerksamkeit von Trunks bin!", lächelte Shannen und dem Halb-Saiyajin stieg leichte Röte ins Gesicht. "Meine Schwester hat sich ja ne Menge Fans angelächelt! Son-Gohan als erstes, dann Kakarott, Goten, Bra, Bulma, sie hat sogar Chichi auf ihrer Seite, außerdem Trunks und Kuririn! Ebenfalls könnte ich wetten Tenshinhan, Yamchu und Chao-Zu sind auch begeistert von ihr! Jetzt fehlen nur noch Piccolo und die Cyborgs, die sie ja noch nicht kennen!", murmelte Vegeta vor sich hin und als seine Tochter fragend eine Augenbraue hochzog, hob er die Arme und meinte sich ergebend: "Ja, ja, ich weiß, ich bin auch nicht besser! Aber sie ist auch immerhin meine kleine Schwester!" "Klar, Großer! Aber das ist jetzt im Augenblick irrelevant! Dr. Briefs erklärte mir, ich könne meine Raumkapsel hier herbringen, also wollte ich sie holen! Da du gleich wieder Zoff gemacht hättest, wenn ich einfach weg wäre, wollte ich nur vorher Bescheid sagen! Also bis später! Ich bin bestimmt noch vor Sonnenaufgang wieder da!", verwarf Shannen und wollte gerade den Raum wieder verlassen, wurde aber von Vegeta aufgehalten: "Du hast was vergessen, Kleine! Du bekommst wieder Begleitung! Ich wäre froh, wenn du nicht dagegen rebellieren würdest, zumindest diesmal nicht! Ich weiß, dein Raumschiff ist nur für eine Person, aber trotzdem möchte ich dich nicht alleine durch die Gegend fliegend wissen!" "Selbst wenn ich es nicht wollen würde, es würde ja doch nichts bringen! Aber wenigstens jemanden, der nicht so langsam ist!", fügte sich Shannen. Stöhnend stand Piccolo auf: "Dann muss ich wohl wieder! Na ja, so wird mir nicht langweilig!" "Schön, dass du dieser Ansicht bist! Dann versuch, aber diesmal nicht so hinterher zu kriechen!", erklärte sie sich einverstanden und ging mit dem Namekianer hinaus, dann starteten sie. Piccolo flog so schnell er konnte, wusste aber im Voraus, dass er trotzdem abgehenkt werden würde. Deshalb war er um so erstaunter, als sie langsamer wurde, so dass er zu ihr aufschließen konnte, dann noch ein bisschen langsamer und erklärte: "Lass dir Zeit! Ich habe es nicht wirklich eilig! Wenn wir zu schnell wieder da sind, muss ich nur wieder mit zu Abend essen und ich bin noch total satt! Sei so lieb und sag es Vegeta nicht!" Piccolo musste lachen, wegen seines heftigen Lachanfalls konnte er sich nicht auf 's fliegen konzentrieren und fiel, allerdings fing er sich nach ein paar Metern und kam wieder zu der wartenden Shannen. Diesmal war es an ihr zu lachen, verlor aber nicht die Konzentration. "Tja, fliegen will gelernt sein, Sitzöhrchen!", grinste sie ihren Begleiter an. Als er ihr einen gespielt bösen Blick zu warf, lachte sie: "Wenn du so grimmig guckst, siehst du richtig niedlich aus!" Als ihr bewusst wurde, was sie genau da gesagt hatte, wurde sie knallrot im Gesicht und sah ganz schnell weg, daher bemerkte sie nicht, dass auch Piccolo verlegen und zugleich geschmeichelt errötet war. "Lass uns weiterfliegen! Wir haben schon 'ne ganze Menge Zeit hier vertrödelt! Es wird schon langsam dunkel! Ich habe keine Lust in absoluter Finsternis einen Berg oder etwas anderes auf unserem Weg mitzunehmen! Ich hasse es Beulen zu haben!", lenkte Piccolo ab und flog weiter in Richtung Quittenwald. Nach einer Weile herrschte wirklich absolute Dunkelheit und man sah die Hand vor Augen nicht. "Es ist zu gefährlich für mich im Dunkeln zu fliegen, Piccolo, ich kenne mich hier ja nicht im Geringsten aus! Können wir nicht landen und warten bis es wieder etwas heller ist? Ich kann dir so ja auch nicht folgen, ich kann keine Auren spüren!", bat Shannen und er stimmte sofort zu, da er einsah, dass sie Recht hatte. "Dort ist ein Fluss, geschützt von einigen Bäumen! Wir können uns dort ans Ufer setzen!", schlug er vor, wartete allerdings gar nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern flog sofort zum genannten Platz. "Danke für die Pause! Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich bin auch ganz schön müde! Wenn es dich nicht stört, versuche ich ein wenig zu schlafen!", murmelte sie und setzte sich auf den Boden, an einen der großen Bäume gelehnt. Piccolo sammelte trockenes Holz und macht ein Feuer, während sie langsam einschlief. Nach einer Weile fiel ihm auf, dass sie nicht mehr ruhig dasaß, sondern wegen einem Alptraum total unruhig war. "Ich wette es ist der gleich Alptraum wie bei den letzten zwei Malen!", überlegte er und setzte sich neben sie, um zu verhindern, dass sie sich, wegen des schlechten Traums, an der rauen Rinde des Baums verletzte. "Nein, nicht, Bitte!", weinte sie ganz leise. Piccolo war zutiefst erschrocken, er wusste nicht was er jetzt tun sollte. Er dachte einen Augenblick nach und das einzige was ihm einfiel, um sie zu beruhigen, war auf die gleiche Art wie Vegeta. Also nahm er sie vorsichtig in den Arm und strich mit einer Hand beruhigend über ihren Rücken. "Schon komisch! Ich, Oberteufel Piccolo, sitze hier und tröste eine kleine Saiyajin indem ich sie in die Arme nehme! Ich, ein Dämon!", überlegte er kopfschüttelnd. Obwohl Shannen mittlerweile ganz ruhig schlief, konnte er sich nicht dazu entschließen sie loszulassen. Er saß noch eine ganze Weile so da, bis auch er einschlief. "Es ist schon fast hell! Shannen hatte versprochen schon lange wieder hier zu sein! Ich werde schauen was sie aufhält!", verabschiedete sich Trunks von Bulma und flog ebenfalls in Richtung Quittenwald. Nach etwas mehr als einer Stunde fiel ihm unterwegs ein weißer Umhang auf, der sich in der Nähe eines Flusses befand. "Piccolo! Was macht der da unten? Ich sehe Shannen nirgends!", wunderte er sich und ging in den Sinkflug über. Als er neben der Gestalt im weißen Umhang landete, verschlug es ihm dir Sprache vor Erstaunen. Nachdem er sich wieder gefasst hatte, fing er an sich schrecklich über den Namekianer zu ärgern. "Kaum sind die beiden aus dem Haus, suchen sie sich ein Plätzchen wo sie schmusend schlafen können!", dachte der Halb-Saiyajin und dann beruhigte er sich ein bisschen: "Mal sehen was Piccolo zu seiner Verteidigung vorzubringen hat!" Was Trunks bei seiner Betrachtung der beiden entgangen war, Shannen schlief nicht mehr, sie beobachtete das Geschehen unter den Wimpern hindurch; sie hatte die ganze Zeit ihr Lächeln verstecken müssen, indem sie ihr Gesicht halb hinter dem Umhang versteckte, den ihr Begleiter trug. "Ich frage mich, warum ich nicht wie üblich aus meinem Alptraum hochgeschreckt bin und warum ich in Piccolos Armen liegend geschlafen habe!?!", überlegte sie bei sich. Trunks wollte Piccolo endlich wecken, dieser meinte aber, als sich der Sohn Vegetas ihm näherte: "Keine Sorge! Deine Tante kann nichts dafür, dass wir so geschlafen haben! Ich bin übrigens auch nicht ganz dran schuld. Warum genau geht dich zwar nichts an, aber ich erkläre es dir trotzdem! Sie hatte einen Alptraum und na ja, ich wollte sie beruhigen, also habe ich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken... äh... gestrichen! Irgendwann muss ich währenddessen eingeschlafen sein! Ach und keine Sorge, du bist der Grund warum ich wach bin!" "Ich könnte mir sowieso nicht vorstellen, dass Shannen sich so schnell hier einen Freund sucht und besonders keinen Oberteufel, der sowieso nichts anderes im Kopf hat als trainieren und stärker als Son- Goku und Papa werden!" "Ich glaube, so etwas sollte ich lieber selber entscheiden!", erwiderte Shannen plötzlich, woraufhin Trunks erschrak, Piccolo sah nur auf sie hinunter und grinste: "Hast du dich endlich entschlossen auszuhören mit dem schlafend stellen? Dann können wir ja deine Raumkapsel holen!" Damit wollte er aufstehen, stolperte aber und fiel lang auf den Bauch. "Was zum Teufel!?", rief er erstaunt auf. Shannen antwortete entschuldigend: "Sorry, ich habe mich wohl, während ich geschlafen habe, auf deinen Umhang gesetzt!" Sie lächelte nicht mal über den am Boden liegenden Oberteufel, während sich Trunks ausschüttete vor lachen. "Das ist nicht komisch! Hör auf zu lachen!", befahl Piccolo wütend und rappelte sich hoch. "Ich werde zurück fliegen und Bescheid geben, dass es noch ein wenig dauern wird! Sonst macht man sich noch Sorgen um euch!", flog Trunks schnell, noch immer lachend, zurück zur Capsule Corporation. "Danke Piccolo, dass du mich während meines Alptraums getröstet hast! Ich habe bisher nicht oft so ruhig geschlafen!", bedankte sich Shannen eine Verbeugung andeutend bei Piccolo. "Von was träumst du Nacht für Nacht und wie lange hast du das schon?", erkundigte sich dieser, woraufhin Shannen, eindeutig traurig, die verbrannten Holzstücke anstarrte und begann zu erklären: "Ich träume jedes Mal von dem Tag, als Freezer unseren Planeten überfiel, wie er König Vegeta tötete, wie Bardock, also Kakarotts Vater, und das ganze Volk der Saiyajin mit unserem Planeten vernichtet wurde! Ich hasse diesen Traum! Ich habe das alles nicht beobachtet, dennoch sehe ich es jedes Mal, wenn ich schlafe, und das schon seit dem Tag an dem das geschah! Ich habe letzte Nacht zum ersten Mal seit 30 Jahren ruhig geschlafen und stehe deswegen tief in deiner Schuld!" Er war sprachlos, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, jetzt verstand er warum sie erst schlief, wenn sie schon kurz vorm Umfallen war, außerdem warum sie ihn am Vortag k.o. geschlagen hatte. "Die Leben muss die Hölle gewesen sein!", bemerkte Piccolo bedauernd, "Es ist ein Wunder, dass du trotzdem ein so liebenswürdiger Mensch geworden bist! Ich hätte das nie überlebt oder wäre ein verbittertes Monster wie dein Bruder geworden! Nimm mir das mit Vegeta nicht übel, aber er ist der Einzige, der als Beispiel in Frage kommt." "Das mit dem Monster stimmt schon! Aber lass uns jetzt losfliegen, ich möchte nicht, dass das Monster uns auch noch sucht, um uns hinterher zu spionieren!", dann raste sie schon weiter zum Quittenwald. Nach einer Stunde standen beide vor dem verschlossenen Höhleneingang. "Jetzt dürfen wir auch noch Maulwurf spielen!", beschwerte sich der Namekianer und bekam die Antwort: "Das war dein eigener Einfall! Außerdem geht das auch schneller. Geh aus dem Weg!" Dann zerschoss sie die Steine vor dem Eingang mit einem Blast. "In fünf Minuten können wir wieder zurückfliegen! Ich schicke die Kapsel vorweg!", erklärte Shannen, holte eine kleine Fernbedingung und drückte einige Knöpfe und die Raumkapsel flog über ihren Köpfen hinweg in Richtung Westliche Hauptstadt.  
  
Hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen und mich würde es freuen, wenn ich zum Dank eine Review erhalte. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel. 


End file.
